<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>恃宠无骄 by HSFL</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841575">恃宠无骄</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSFL/pseuds/HSFL'>HSFL</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, TFBOYS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:49:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSFL/pseuds/HSFL</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>轻云薄雾。总是少年行乐处。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>王俊凯/王源</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 壹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“爷这会儿来机关单位上班了，蛮轻松的。”<br/>
保安小张在岗亭外站岗，不忘转着圈儿地往大楼玻璃门那里看。北京冬天太冷，他把手兜在袖子里，原地跺跺脚，呵着白气。<br/>
“就是那个传说中的少掌柜？”<br/>
一旁新来的保安阿民听了，也踮着脚张望。<br/>
视线里的男人，一身黑色装扮，黑夹克，黑仔裤，兜帽盖头，双手插兜，一张大口罩把脸遮得严严实实。走路仰面后倾，大摇大摆，好不张狂。<br/>
“就这身儿？嚯，当自家后花园儿呢？听说单位年会要开了，定在国宾馆，为了筹划今天可来了不少大人物呢，少掌柜怎么说都该打扮正式些。”<br/>
小张扒拉下别在耳后的烟，点燃，深吸一口，不以为然地说：“可不就是自家花园儿？外面人挤破头想参加一次，对于这位爷来说就是家常便饭，你刚来的，恐怕还不知道他在这儿待五年了吧？”<br/>
阿民的眼睛瞪得跟牛一样大，条件反射嚷嚷道：“不是吧，他这才多大年纪。”<br/>
小张刀子样的眼色飞过去让他小声些，阿民后知后觉，自知理亏捂了嘴。小张蹑手蹑脚过去，看周围没人，压低了声音说了一连串悄悄话。<br/>
原来，这位爷真名王俊凯，太子党里人称“少掌柜”。<br/>
这么叫也是因为他爹，上头里名字都不能提的大人物，代号“掌柜”。儿子一出生，就被一众说话能顶天用的人物争相抱过；抓周宴当天，门庭若市，沾亲带故的人把家门槛儿都快踩破了。<br/>
王俊凯就是这样前呼后拥，受尽宠爱长大的。十七八岁，开始独立出入各种名流盛宴。大学一毕业，就录用进了机关，一路飞升。<br/>
阿民市井小民出身，听了人家这生平，和自己对比一个天上一个地下的，咋舌暗想：根正苗红，是真正意义上的金履历。<br/>
“按理说少掌柜被蜜糖罐子泡大的，该是无法无天的性子。不过挺怪，他完全没有这毛病，而且是个非常自制的人。我这么些年在这看着，也就闹过一次笑话。”<br/>
小张像想起了什么似的，又重吐出一口烟。<br/>
“什么笑话？”阿民好奇，当故事听。<br/>
“上班第一天，还先让老婆来视察，开了台布加迪威龙带他在附近兜风。送走老婆，转回来，还停在正楼下，比领导的车都好。这事儿传掌柜的耳朵里，龙颜大怒，教训了一顿。结果第二天少掌柜就灰溜溜换了辆低调的路虎来了。”<br/>
“哈哈哈，还有这事。”<br/>
阿民笑着笑着，就噎住了。<br/>
“等、等会儿？老婆？”<br/>
小张肯定地点头：“是啊。”<br/>
“这么早就结婚了。”阿民想不通，年轻人爱玩，又非池中之物，见的世面一定不少，一般是乱花迷眼，哪有这么快就收心定下来的？<br/>
“政治婚姻，对方家庭也不是纸老虎。消息一出，圈子里的女孩子们能把长城都哭倒了。但楼里的老人们对这对新人却津津乐道。”小张回忆起那段时间整个机关大楼弥漫着的喜庆，旷日持久，热闹非凡。<br/>
“可惜，好景不长。”<br/>
阿民本来不自觉跟着小张的语气一起开心，却听见他意味深长的喟叹，那种开心又戛然而止了，像冬天光秃秃的树掉光了最后一片叶子。<br/>
“啊？”<br/>
“后来老婆跑出国了，爷已经快三年没高兴过。”</p><p>阿民思考着小张最后这么句话，想一阵儿也想不明白。又笑庸人自扰，这些个豪门秘辛又与他们平头百姓有什么关系。最后困了，眼皮子打起架，在躺椅上偷懒睡了一觉。再睁眼，抬头看窗外，黑天上已铺满了星子。<br/>
他从躺椅上支起了身子，伸了个懒腰，极不情愿往门口挪。拉开门，被寒风刮得一哆嗦，就看远处从楼里大门往这回赶的小张。<br/>
小张提着个铁饭盒，在积雪里一瘸一拐的，见了自己在瞄他，便扬了扬。<br/>
“运气真好，不少工作人员剩下的好菜。我们今天算开小灶了。”<br/>
围着桌子吃扒鸡，骨头啃一半，岗亭外就传来了喇叭声，有车出入。<br/>
“别吃了，把杆儿给人弄上去。”小张敲了把阿民的油手，提醒他机灵点。<br/>
阿民用帕子把手擦了擦，一拍膝盖，从板凳上腾起来，踉踉跄跄往外赶。<br/>
外面那车似是等不耐烦，又多按了几声。<br/>
阿民心想：谁啊，那么大脾气。<br/>
他凑到车跟前，那副驾驶的车窗正好降了下来，里面的人递出了停车收费单：“以后动作快点儿，大冷天儿的，我家少爷还等着回去吃晚饭呢。”<br/>
阿民点头哈腰地道着歉，一双眼睛却滴溜溜转，往车厢里四处乱瞟。<br/>
坐后座的人，注意到他的目光，也刚好看了他一眼。对视时，后方又来了辆车，前灯大亮，映在了这人的瞳仁，水色漫溯，又幽又远。<br/>
阿民心慑，退了几步，一拍脑门儿：这衣服，这口罩，这不是早上看到的少掌柜吗！<br/>
可虽是蒙着面，从他眉眼间的细纹也能察觉到，这位少掌柜的情绪明显和早上不同了。笑意稍敛，瘦长的胳膊甩着袖子的动作俏皮又有少年气。<br/>
当他在收费单上签好字，退开后，男人还将口罩拉到下巴处，露出的五官轮廓，如精雕细琢。咧嘴，冒出两颗尖尖的虎牙，声线上扬：“谢谢。”</p><p>直到车开远了，阿民还愣在原地回不过神，少掌柜竟然是这样神仙般的人物。<br/>
“爷已经快三年没高兴过。”<br/>
脑子里又响起这句话。<br/>
阿民纳闷儿：就是回去吃个饭了，至于高兴成这样，有这么饿吗？<br/>
后来的这辆车突然也鸣了喇叭，给他震一哆嗦，只好甩开多余的杂念，又点头哈腰去了。</p><p>王俊凯看似规矩地坐在沙发上，外面的街灯照进来，光影在车里所有人脸上簌簌流过。<br/>
他低头看着手机，屏幕是亮的，微信里母亲发来的一句：【速来救驾】。<br/>
他已经能想象家里什么样子了，眼眯成月牙儿，心情好得不得了，十只脚趾头在鞋子里踡着，才能勉强抑制住自己手舞足蹈的冲动。<br/>
司机像是知道自家少爷归心似箭，踩了脚油门加快了速度，一路飞驰在流光溢彩的高架桥上。<br/>
进了家门，王俊凯先探进个脑袋，果不其然捕捉到倚在厨房门边上那个窈窕优雅的背影，便将衣服甩给前来伺候的佣人小方，自己猫着步子轻轻走到母亲身后，两手绕前去蒙住了母亲眼睛。<br/>
母亲像是知道是他，没好气地扑腾着打掉他的手。<br/>
王俊凯吐吐舌头收回来，母亲没与他计较晚归，就指着厨房门里面，远山眉一挑：“你老婆下一次厨房跟打仗一样的，噼里啪啦，吓死人。”<br/>
王俊凯没顺着她话说，反倒宠溺地笑：“他现在爱做饭还不好？之前不会做，进厨房也是给周阿姨打下手，哪能尝到一次他的真手艺。还不是出国才锻炼出来的，有的吃就很好了，别老打击他嘛……”<br/>
“照你这么说，我们还得感恩戴德他赏脸做饭咯。”母亲也犯了做婆婆的通病，儿子偏袒媳妇她就挑剔。<br/>
“我哪有这个意思，”王俊凯委屈巴巴，“就是觉得心疼他嘛，在波士顿也没个人照顾，做什么都靠自己一个人，瘦了这么多，谁知道受了多少苦。”<br/>
“啧啧啧，天下就你最知道心疼人，关心人好吧。”母亲被王俊凯话酸得抵了抵牙，心里不忿：“我看王源啊，还是小时候被家里太惯着了，那手娇嫩的啊，家务活肯定没你干的十分之一多。”<br/>
“那是他奶奶惯的。”<br/>
王俊凯不和她吵，只嬉皮笑脸，等不及，拉开厨房的隔门就溜了进去。<br/>
厨房里味道呛死个人，如硝烟弥漫的战场，随意往下一瞥，洗菜池那处的地板狼藉一片，唯有王源短裤下两双细长的裸腿，以及脚下白绒绒棉拖鞋后头露着的莹润脚踝，漂亮得让人心悦诚服。<br/>
此刻，在料理桌前穿着围裙，低着腰，翘着小屁股，东鼓捣西鼓捣的忙碌身影，是真实地在他眼前。<br/>
美好得耀人以盲。<br/>
王俊凯从后搂上了王源的腰，搂得很紧很紧。<br/>
抽油烟机声音很大，王源没听见他进来的动静，猛然被这么一抱，吓得差点儿跳起来。<br/>
“别怕，是我。”王俊凯方正的下巴被他乱糟糟的颅顶撞到了，痛得眼圈都红了，但一把给人抱在怀里，哑着嗓子安慰道。<br/>
王源听见耳边低磁的声音，曾出现在无数个越洋电话和他无疾而终的梦里。<br/>
“你做什么！”悲伤猝不及防，他脸红又别扭地挣开，有些心虚地往门口张望，“婆婆要发现你进来，肯定又数落我偷懒找你帮忙。”<br/>
“哎呀，她知道的......”王俊凯拿指头戳他肉肉的耳垂，就看见上面的颜色越来越深，“我妈这个人就是刀子嘴豆腐心，她是因为你不会做饭怕你烫着伤着了，才故意说不喜欢你进厨房。你信不信，待会儿饭桌上，你做的菜，她保准儿吃得最多。”<br/>
王源湿润着眼，却听得美滋滋，把这话在舌尖绕了几遍，又觉出不对的味儿来。<br/>
“那你呢！怎么不说你吃的最多！”他揪住了男人的黑色卫衣领，气呼呼问，“你是嫌弃我做饭不好吃嘛……”<br/>
王俊凯被他拉得都快嘴贴上他额头了，却还镇定自如地吐息，淡淡解释：“你老公得保持身材。”<br/>
王源更生气道：“保持给谁看？还想着证明凯少魅力不减当年，蛊惑你们单位的良家妇女吧......唔”<br/>
还没说完，脸就被王俊凯双手捏着变了型。<br/>
男人捧着他的颌骨，直接噙住了他的嘴唇，狠咬了一口，嫌不够，又流氓地在他脖子上嘬了一下。<br/>
“小醋包。你说我保持给谁看。除了你能看，还有谁敢看。你所在的国家全民健身，我再不注意点身材，我怕你这个小笨蛋被人骗出轨。”<br/>
王源被他撩的身子热了，一看他下身也起了反应，定不好受，在他裤裆上搡了一把：“你才笨。”<br/>
王俊凯刺激到“嘶”了声，赤红了眼，骂他调皮，又隐忍着和他保持了距离。<br/>
两人听到爸妈在外面催饭，便都不再打情骂俏。王源安安静静地切着食材，王俊凯在他身后，安安静静看着他，贪婪若渴。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 贰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王源低着头，不敢与婆婆鹰隼般锐利的目光对视。<br/>
一共四个菜，颜色像打翻了酱油，惨不忍睹。其实这些年，他在国外吃得也这么糙。标准仅仅是餐餐有肉，至于做法，炒、煎、烤，怎么利索怎么来，只要熟了就行，最后和米饭拌在一起吃。<br/>
他上周六落地北京，今天刚从自己家里回婆家，婆婆早上看到他，似乎早有心理准备，情绪只是寻常，倒多嘱咐了小方几句，重新整理一遍他和王俊凯的房间。<br/>
看了会儿电视，临近过年，节目都是俗世欢闹场面。王源索然无味，决定出去溜会儿带过来的萨摩耶犬。赶在饭点进家门，却发现小方做的全是自己爱吃的菜。他小心翼翼看了看婆婆脸色，却没什么异常，不敢妄猜是她的好意，可还是感到窃喜。<br/>
两人短暂交流了会儿，婆婆问他还有多久才毕业，言辞里隐约透露出想让他早点在王俊凯身边安定。<br/>
一听说王俊凯早上就出去工作，深夜才回来，王源说不出地怅然，只想着要亲手给他做顿饭吃。<br/>
就如这人少年时常常也哺喂自己。<br/>
他从小消化系统欠佳，十七八岁的时候，比现在还瘦。有次和王俊凯一起去爬长城，那个时候他们已经谈恋爱了，中途两人倚着石墙歇息，少年就戏谑逗他，说他薄弱得就跟只风筝，山风一妖，就能给卷到天上飞走了。<br/>
青春期的正常男生，天天被同性嘲笑自己弱鸡，心里哪能舒坦。他清楚，要论吵架，王俊凯一定吵不过他。<br/>
可这坏人鸡贼，被他骂得上头就耍横，共浴时仗着自己身强体壮把他压在浴缸沿。没到成年，王俊凯不敢真正占有他，却将他翻过来覆过去，逼他夹紧双腿，摩擦自己插入其间的粗壮性器。<br/>
这人向来持久，被他这么一通胡搞，第二天腿根肯定是肿得走不动路。王源不算矫情，况且还爱面子，坚持崴着脚走，王俊凯在后头念叨要背他，王源记得单方面冷战，不理。王俊凯就时不时上来倒乱，不是过来打他屁股一巴掌，就是在等红绿灯时，当着对面大群乌泱泱的人头，搂着他脖子，俯身要来亲他。<br/>
王源烦了，喊：“王俊凯，你很幼稚诶！”想踢他，抬起小细腿儿，幅度稍大一点，宛若伤筋动骨，胯下痛到钻心。王俊凯看戏弄他得了逞，拦腰给人抱起，无视别人侧目，傻兮兮露出牙花子，笑着跑过斑马线。<br/>
王源觉得丢脸，哼哼唧唧拿手捶他肩，身子却不自觉往他怀里钻，头拱近他胸口，嗅到男孩开着扣、淌着汗的领口，一丁点荷尔蒙的味道，像潮湿的夏雨，酸酸黏黏，顿悟自己的心被另一个人包缠得无法自拔了。<br/>
于是，恶作剧地，祟向胆边生地，隔着衣服，他咬住了王俊凯的乳尖，满意地听到了对方沉落的低吟，唇齿里含含糊糊闷出一句话：“我才不要这么快原谅你呢。”<br/>
对方难得口舌之利：“你最好一辈子不要。”<br/>
王俊凯说他那时候就想过一辈子，不算石破天惊的念头，是那样自然，自然得像北京的夜空就是有重重灯幕雾霾，无数星系在此之后，它们有不同的引力，独自的轨道，相互撕扯，却又循循共生。<br/>
王源觉得他的比喻很妙，表扬他文科进步了。说上天有好生之德，给俗人以化义图腾寻找自我救赎的能力。星宿是其中佼佼，祖先教给后代，把见不到的爱人化作天上的一颗，孤独的闪烁是冥冥的引航。<br/>
王俊凯母亲常说他的出身是他之幸，他所见识到的繁华人世不过是祖上庇荫给他的保护圈。此刻之外，家家户户多少刻薄荒芜的故事。<br/>
王俊凯在她生日那天，开了瓶红酒，陪她小酌。趁她熏然欲醉，向她摊牌：“做您的儿子，得之我幸。可更幸的是，有一颗星星就在自己身边。并且我想他永远在身边。绿灯亮了，就该过路；他倦了累了，我会抱他。我喜欢上了周阿姨家的儿子，还有与他结婚的打算。”<br/>
王俊凯把这些说与王源听的时候，那是他十八岁后第一个情人节。那天下学早，两个人手牵着手，走去预定好的法国餐厅吃饭。王源被感动得稀里哗啦，在大街上就不管不顾，助跑了几步跳到了王俊凯身上。<br/>
这般猛烈纯粹的欢喜，即使他体重很轻也压得少年弯了下腰。少年托住了他的腿根，大手在他圆润紧实的臀肉上捏了一下。路过的车流里有人看他们这般年轻，敢于放浪形骸、干柴烈火，便摇下车窗吹了声口哨。余辉将熄，一天犹未结束，路口已站满了卖花的商贩，王源认出了里面很贵的一个牌子—roseonly，代言人的人形立牌就放在旁边。<br/>
他跟王俊凯开玩笑，说你和这个明星长得挺像。<br/>
没人不喜欢被夸好看，王俊凯也不例外，奖励他嘴甜，给他买了一个手持蓝色玫瑰的小熊玩偶。<br/>
他如获至宝，手里轻捏着那绵糯的质感，低头反反复复看，眼睛亮晶晶的。<br/>
少年没有笑，五官染着落日，皮肤如玄色绸缎：“玫瑰会凋谢，但小熊不会，它会陪你很久很久，只要你不把它丢掉。我也不许你丢掉。”郑重的神情，倨傲的话，竟有种生生不息的深情。<br/>
可王源还是在这令人眩晕的掌控欲里抽回一丝理智。他们说好晚上要开房，去收成那悉心栽种，全力灌注，等候静苦的禁果。<br/>
他当这天所有的惊喜和小浪漫，都是少年为了缓解他情绪，铺陈的前戏。<br/>
王源想象中，两个男人上床，当如两头困情的野兽互据上风，翻滚啃咬。可是真当王俊凯的手，探向他那处从未被开辟的密处，他是格外羞怯和紧张的。<br/>
王源犹疑过，真这样不管不顾做了，第二天回校考试，还能好吗。可不可抗拒的情欲，让两个人无法停止。<br/>
有多疼，其实说不清，他被王俊凯宠得越发控制不住懦弱，没有落泪，已是胜利；他只记得，王俊凯完全不似新手的老练勇猛，让他一整夜高潮了很多次，直到始终软不下来的性器，再难射出什么东西。<br/>
最后王俊凯趴在他暧汗涔涔的身上，少年蓬勃的下身没拔出来依然陷在里面，让他又胀又爽。<br/>
“我彻底算你男人了。”王俊凯手指绕上他湿漉漉的发尾，把玩着，说话的尾音还有点黏糊糊的软调，“以后我们不要吵架好不好。虽然目前没分过手，以后也不许分手。不管发生什么事，都要留在我身边。”<br/>
语带恳切，饱含希冀。这样的霸道骄纵，那时，就那么一回。</p><p>直到很久以后，王源远在异国，某个周末，结束了一场音乐节，同样温柔的黄昏，灯火映在查尔斯河岸，与河上徜徉的赛艇一样来来往往，摇曳不停。风大，身冷，路中有卖艺人拉着手风琴，琴声像一尾远去的知更鸟，辗转悠扬。一对情侣手牵着手经过，女人要去往卖艺人的礼帽里丢钱，往前挪身，好一会儿，挪不动。回头看，原来男人还牵着她，舍不得松开。大眼瞪小眼，互相愣了好久，男人才红着脸，局促地退开。<br/>
王源站旁边，和其他所有意犹未尽的观众，是局外人。他裹紧了呢子大衣，想匆匆绕去，只因不忍再看这样让孤身的人只想寻死的旖旎画面。耳边是欢呼，揶揄着这对情侣的笨拙与赤诚，那一刻，王源觉岁月就像一杯从河里掬上来的静水，打翻洒了他一身，心都浸透。<br/>
他无法克制地在身上疯狂摸索，仿佛被爬满了虱子。最后，颤抖着，他在大衣口袋里捏到了熟稔的柔软。<br/>
拿出来，握在手心。<br/>
情侣已走了好远，他才发现那只小熊还在他手上。他想起大学时和王俊凯蜗居在他们校外租的小公寓里，看的第一部爱情灾难片《泰坦尼克号》。女主角露丝在大雨滂沱的码头，眺望亮着微光的自由女神像，全身淋透，远目放空，意外摸到大衣口袋里的那颗海洋之心。<br/>
也许，是同样千帆过尽，物是人非的心境。<br/>
意涵万千，重燃旧事，王源痛苦地蹲下身埋头，三年来没有比这一刻要懊悔。他到底要做的有什么了不起，让他舍得离开了那么爱他的人。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 叁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>说回之前把他腿根弄肿的事，为了赔罪，王俊凯每天会来他学校给他送饭，数不清送了多少天。<br/>
临近高二的暑假，刚好轮到王源的值日周。每天中午，他会搬着一个好大的垃圾桶下楼，路过的女生都捏着鼻子，嫌弃地躲着他。<br/>
好不容易将桶移到垃圾堆，倒空，放在地上，太阳毒辣，晒出了整个后背的汗。手拍着裤子上的灰，拉着上衣下摆鼓动扇风。<br/>
校服是天蓝色，皮肤是雪白色，头发湿漉漉，嘴唇红艳艳，少年弯腰喘气时，地上纤细的影子如一把明厉如虹的弓箭。<br/>
王源知道高一那个戴眼镜的学妹暗恋自己，此刻，她又隔着白色的操场围栏，站在树下，手里握着瓶水，痴呆呆瞅着这边。<br/>
眼睛片湿蒙蒙的，后面那双眼睛像两块晒化了的糖，看不清。王源真不忍她的人也要被晒溶了，于是动了动嘴皮，故意问了句：“学妹你在看什么。”<br/>
女孩惊慌失措，脸蛋由红转白，手腿俱抖，恰巧树上的蝉也发出聒噪的长鸣。<br/>
围栏后面还有两个女生，看上去是和她认识的人，听到王源好半天才憋出这么句话，都噗嗤大笑，笑女孩苦等半天，等来却是不解风情。<br/>
气氛正尴尬着，被在操场上打羽毛球的那群女生们的尖叫声打破。<br/>
眼镜学妹的两个朋友也像发现了什么新大陆，兴奋地冲着这边叫道：“小陈，别盯着王源了，看，有帅哥。”<br/>
王源也顺着他们声音抬头。<br/>
果然是某人过来抢风头了。<br/>
王俊凯身高显著，白衣黑裤，懒洋洋倚在看台的栏杆边，正往这儿瞧。天热，还时不时顺手将前额的刘海随意扒在脑后。橙色的椅子上摆了个饭盒，旁边还有个塑料袋，里面不知道装着什么。<br/>
“这衣服，是外校的啊。”女生们交头接耳，却又不怕大声让他们听见。<br/>
王源心里冒着酸泡泡，不满意自己的男朋友被其他人议论，先声夺人：“王俊凯，你站那儿看戏呢！”<br/>
王俊凯应该是听出了他话里宣示主权的意味，低头笑开了，那笑声是未全然变声的少年期特有的沉钝，酥酥麻麻，笑得周围所有人耳朵都痒了。<br/>
他直起身，两手握杆一个翻身，从看台上一跃而下，恣意轻盈地落在了塑胶跑道上。对所有炽烈的视线视若无睹，径直往王源那儿走，锐利有男人味的样貌一旦低眉顺眼起来，就多了柔和与慈悲。<br/>
女孩们起哄说了句：“帅哥哪个学校的啊，加个微信呗。”<br/>
王俊凯刚好站定在王源跟前。<br/>
在这个风清雾静的午后，耳边是操场上的人奔跑、散步的喧声，王源却觉得他们两个来到了某一个静谧的宇宙，王俊凯认真专注地看着他，像飞行器外部的探测仪，显示器上就出现了他。于是向他这端的空茫，发射着自己的无声信号。<br/>
少年眯眼笑的时候，狭长的眼尾会随着颊部的纹路抖动，有阴翳的邪性。<br/>
那笑风姿绰约，颠倒众生，说出的话，调侃又夹真心：<br/>
“你们可别害我了，我是他的。”</p><p>“我是他的。”<br/>
王源回忆着这句话，嘴角不自觉勾起。<br/>
然后就接收到婆婆和公公惊讶的眼神，恍恍惚惚，昨今重叠，回到了现实。<br/>
“他说你做的菜不怎么样，你还笑那么开心呢。”婆婆嗔怪道，没向着自己儿子，反倒觉得这媳妇受委屈了还傻乎乎的样子。<br/>
王俊凯这会儿正嚼着什么，表情苦兮兮，应该是刚才抱怨了句话。<br/>
王源难得不吭声，瞪了王俊凯一眼，夹起一块厚牛肉就往嘴里塞。<br/>
王俊凯说他菜不好吃？<br/>
难道以为自己做的就有多好吗？<br/>
好吧。<br/>
是挺好的。<br/>
对比他而言。<br/>
那一天，每一时，每一帧，是记忆宫殿墙上的色调浓郁的油画。<br/>
女孩们悻悻而归，那个姓陈的学妹跑得最快，像大受打击，看都不想再看他们这对“狗男男”一眼。知道自己选错了对象，用错了力。不一样的性向，好比不同维度的两条赛道，无论怎样尽力奔跑，也不会有输赢。<br/>
王俊凯却对她们的失魂落魄有些幸灾乐祸。<br/>
“谁准你当着这么多人的面，说这么不要脸的话。”王源叉着腰，一贯的“居高临下”。当然，是态度上的。生理上的，他身高矮王俊凯一个头，被男人轻轻一带就挨上他的肩窝。<br/>
“我说的是实话。”王俊凯无辜地挠了挠后脑，臭屁极了，“有的人啊，被我盖个男友的章，表面好像挺不痛快的，其实心里美着呢吧。我看哪，要是我刚才给她们抛个媚眼，献个殷勤，第一个要把我先奸后杀的就是你！小醋包！”<br/>
“你乱讲！”王源被他说中了小心思，恼羞成怒，最后重重地丢出两个字，“龌龊。”<br/>
“男人想下半身的事有什么龌龊的？”王俊凯挑眉，“可惜现在你嗷嗷待哺只能指望我这种龌龊的人。小馋猫饿了吧。”<br/>
少年揭开饭盒，饭菜飘香。<br/>
王源肚子很没骨气地叫了一声。他去抢筷子，王俊凯眼疾手快，让他扑了空。<br/>
“我想喂你。”<br/>
“真不害臊！”<br/>
王源自己都不知道怎么就顺从了，王俊凯坐他正对面，伸一次手喂一口，他吃一口。<br/>
“这个糖醋排骨，我向我爸偷师的。”<br/>
“这个辣子鸡，我外婆传给我妈的秘方，我妈又传给了我。”<br/>
“这个番茄炒蛋，我拿手好戏。”<br/>
“这个土豆丝煎饼，我妈让小方做的，不算不算。”<br/>
王俊凯嫌弃地撅了撅嘴，这会儿像个往外献宝又闹脾气的孩子，可爱得紧。王源被蛊惑了，情不自禁捏了一把他苹果似的小圆脸。王俊凯被摸得舒服，下巴搁在王源凉凉的手心里，藏匿住眼里平时的精芒，垂下来的睫毛浓密纤长，整个慵懒情态，像只打盹儿的大猫。<br/>
“塑料袋里还有奶茶。太冰，过会儿再喝。”王俊凯知道他胃不好。<br/>
“王俊凯，你开始长胡子了。”手心被扎得疼，王源发现了生长期的男朋友的变化。<br/>
“那有什么稀奇，我下面早长毛了。”王俊凯平平淡淡回，说出的话却无比不正经。<br/>
王源桌下踢了他两脚，少儿不宜。<br/>
“怎么，还要吃？”<br/>
啊？是“还，要吃”？或是“还要，吃”？怎么断句。<br/>
“你、你什么意思。吃哪儿啊？””王源干巴巴地问，脸像被烫熟了。<br/>
“哎呀，歧义歧义。”王俊凯干咳了两下，总算有些不自然，匆匆拿筷子又夹了些菜，怼在王源嘴巴边。<br/>
王源乖巧地张大了嘴。<br/>
筷子却往后缩了一寸。<br/>
“从现在起，我问一个问题，你回答一个，我满意了你才能吃一口饭。”<br/>
王源只觉得王俊凯狡猾至极，却又无可奈何掉进他设的陷阱，展开一系列审犯人一样的微妙的盘问与抵触。<br/>
“你和那个学妹怎么认识的。”<br/>
“不算认识吧。”<br/>
“不认识她就给你送水？”<br/>
“你不信我？王俊凯，你很过分诶！”<br/>
“不许撒娇！”<br/>
王源瓮声瓮气，可男人这会儿软硬不吃。<br/>
“其实真没什么。就是我俩都是音乐社的成员，老师为筹备校庆节目，在放学后就留了我俩商量。天晚了，我就送她回过次家。”<br/>
“卧槽！？”<br/>
王俊凯觉得这种程度的关系都算亲密了。<br/>
“是老师让我送她回家嘛。”<br/>
“那你不会拒绝？”<br/>
“不行，我是班长，这样会拉低我这学期的kpi，影响我在同学里的声望，下学期连任的可能性就没有了。”<br/>
“下学期都高三了还连任个屁啊？！孟子不是说富贵不能淫贫贱不能移威武不能屈？你个官迷！”<br/>
吵个架还孟子孔子的？王源被他这话逗得咯咯笑：“我们两个人里，好像是你在这方面比我有进取心诶。都不屑当班长，直接竞选学生会主席。”<br/>
王俊凯像只被戳破的气球泄了气，没那么理直气壮了：“那、那还不是因为，主席有特权……”<br/>
“什么特权？”这事王源还是头一次听说。<br/>
王俊凯咬了咬嘴唇，纠结半天，终于坏脾气地嚷道：“好啦，特权就是中午出校门可以不用请假啦！还不是为了给你送饭，你看你那么瘦，幸好以后不用生孩子，不然我儿子都给你怀掉了。一定是不好好吃饭。我就不信，我做的饭你敢不吃！”<br/>
“还有......”<br/>
“还有？”王源惊愕地瞪圆了眼睛。<br/>
“我当然要来监督你了，中午大家去食堂都坐那么近，怕你又勾引其他小学弟小学妹。”<br/>
王源低头，藏住了脸上的笑意：“哦。你是笨蛋。”<br/>
大笨蛋。<br/>
嘴角都快扬僵了。<br/>
可笑累之后，喜悦和心疼是藏不住的。<br/>
“那我以后，再也不跟她讲话了。”他语气软软糯糯地安抚着这只炸了毛的大猫，“不对，是除了你，不跟其他所有人讲话。”<br/>
王俊凯也没管王源这么夸张的承诺骗没骗他，心满意足地举起勺子，挖了一大块排骨用筷子帮他剔掉骨头，别扭地说了句：“哼，这才乖。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 肆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这会儿婆婆训王俊凯：“嫌你老婆做的菜不好吃，要不你就别吃了。”<br/>
公公在旁边不敢吭声，总觉得夫人是在影射自己。<br/>
王俊凯被训了之后，却笑得更加灿烂。王源想这个人有病吧，露出了狐疑的眼神，这男人就给他使了个眼色让他注意他妈。<br/>
王源这才偏过去偷偷看了眼婆婆。<br/>
只见婆婆把那盆颜色最黑的烤三文鱼拌芦笋移到自己面前，埋头默默吃着。<br/>
“我就说我妈，刀子嘴豆腐心吧，她一直可向着你了。”<br/>
深夜，王俊凯压在他身上折腾时，这样说。<br/>
“你小声点，婆婆他们都睡了。”<br/>
王俊凯酥笑着咬他耳朵，舌头还在耳廓来来回回舔。“你帮我含，好不好......”<br/>
王源还被舔得眼角发潮，没想明白他在说什么，很快鼻端就漫过来一股子很强的麝香味，还有点儿膻。他的脸上，盖着男人那根狰狞的性器，完全勃起的情态，青紫色的经络布在乌红粗壮的茎身，包皮厚实粗糙，硕大的龟头戳在他的额头上，马眼处吐出前精湿膩的沾在了他的发际。王俊凯是整个身体往前移，两手握住床头，俯撑在自己的头上，王源的嘴唇，距离那一丛茂密漆黑的耻毛只有几公分的距离。<br/>
那种逼仄的雄性欲望就快让他窒息。<br/>
“舔一下。”王俊凯哑着嗓子诱哄着他，“伸出舌头。”<br/>
这声音如魔咒，蛊惑着他不知羞耻张了嘴。<br/>
他软软滑滑的小舌，从那团根部的褶皱一直往前舔，刚碰上去的时候，王俊凯的身体明显撼动了一下。男人闭着眼，深呼吸了几下，又说：“继续。”<br/>
王源心里更放松了些，索性闭上眼，像小时候舔冰棍儿一样，舔着男人火热的柱身。男人耐不住那种要命的触感，躁郁地握上茎身前端，快速把包皮往后撸了撸。<br/>
那味道还是很大，王源不自觉地咳嗽，灼热的呼吸打在男人的阴部，让王俊凯背上起了层小疙瘩。<br/>
“宝宝，睾丸也要舔一舔。”<br/>
王源温驯地稍稍仰了仰头，嘴唇找到了那两颗深色的肉球，圆圆皱皱滑溜溜的，有些黏意，裹进嘴里含了几下，软软的，凉凉的。他神思游荡，男人的睾丸，原来和鱼丸的质感差不多。<br/>
肉棒的根部被王源的唇轻轻柔柔地濡湿，却如隔靴搔痒，王俊凯仍嫌不够过瘾，直接野蛮地将整根肉棒往他嘴里塞。<br/>
这下更直观的察觉到男人柱身之粗，努力想要吞进嘴里，下颌拉开到害怕再关不上的地步。嘴角的津液越积越多，忘了吞咽溢流到胸口。男人不察，只是觉得插进去的口腔又湿又热，特别舒服，不满足地更加往吼眼里钻，王源难受，无助地拿手拍着他贲张的大腿肌肉，却只是螳臂当车的徒劳。男人闷哼着，在他头顶做着俯卧撑，将肉棒有节奏地往嘴里杵。王源受不了这种可怕的速度，和对咽喉的冲击，不安地用手心扣着男人紧实健美的劲臀。<br/>
男人插了好一会儿，稍微缓解了小腹剧烈的烧灼感，肉棒硬得像一根铁，蓄势待发做好了准备，想拔出来，王源没反应过来，却还乖巧地含着，惯性地嘬着。<br/>
王俊凯调笑：“老公的几把这么好吃？”<br/>
王源被这话弄得难堪，摇头松开了嘴，肉棒滑出来，顶端拖出了一大团口腔粘液。他这时双目迷蒙，嘴唇干裂，和脸色一样，通红到恐怖，被蹂躏得意乱情迷。<br/>
下面那根性器也有点抬头，在雪白平坦的腰腹间格格不入。王俊凯毫不迟疑地握住，用着花俏的手法替他打着手枪。王源好久没做过爱，并不耐久，没一会儿就释放出来，一阵儿天旋地转，头软软地靠在枕头上，虚弱地喘着气，脸上的表情像更好被欺负了。<br/>
王俊凯没有耽误工夫，拿过床头的润滑油，抹在手心，就往王源因为情动而紧闭摩擦的大腿摸去，入手一片滑腻腻的嫩肤，跟豆腐做的，爱不释手。流连忘返好一会儿，就绕到了那处密口，缓缓插入一指。<br/>
王源因不适感一抖，微眯的眼睛睁大，那饱满的眼型就出现了，眼珠子又黑又亮，跟葡萄似的；眼皮却敛住了，是秀气的内双，眼角是凄楚的洇红。王俊凯痴痴看着这人，怎么看，怎么顺眼。<br/>
带着一丝卑鄙的破坏欲的，他没等王源适应，又插入第二指，王源皱了下眉，呼吸蓦地急促，柔美的五官片刻龟裂，带着被凌虐的狰狞。他看着上方的王俊凯，这人的目光沉沉静静，如什刹海的秋水，又凉又邪，状态比自己要清醒多了。<br/>
“你......”他不满意他可以置身事外。<br/>
王俊凯什么也没说，只是很快地低下头咬住他的唇。这吻狠厉，冲撞进他的唇齿。当三指并入，在甬道缓慢而磨人地钝走，王源能做的便是手抓扯住床单，屏息忍耐着这巨大的情潮与痛苦。水声连绵不断，男人的吻从他的脸，转到鼻尖，下巴，乳头，腰窝，又到腿根。男人亲得啧啧响，抬起头，额头上有些许细纹挑动，沧桑来自岁月，而添性感。<br/>
王源的腿被抬高，用力压在胸脯前，密处大开，男人扶着剑拔弩张的性器一点点挤了进来。<br/>
他们这三年见面的日子屈指可数，王源的一意孤行让王俊凯异常心寒，恢复了素有的骄傲与淡漠，赌着口气不去与他亲热。如今久违地尽根没入，除了灭顶的快感，还有一偿宿愿的哀怨。王俊凯长叹了一声，身下动作不再收敛，摆着腰缓缓顶弄起来。肩颈的肌肉一收一缩，压在王源身上的力道沉了又沉，料峭的眉心上汗滑下几滴，就落在他细软的发丝里。<br/>
滴落下来的时候，王源也不躲闪，眼睛一眨不眨看着他，露出少年时候那样的依恋缱绻，王俊凯不晓得这算不算一向要强的王源偶尔的示弱。<br/>
他像是在天文台捕捉到了一束难得的流星，只觉得欣喜若狂，全身心地癫颤。王源没料到王俊凯动作突然加大，再憋不住嘴里的哼叫，只是再求他轻一点，慢一点。王俊凯撞击的频率越来越快，小穴里热腾腾的肠液浸润着他的性器，不断翻搅。穴眼嗦吸着顶端，软肉挤压出他的射意。他不知餍足对准某个虚无的点戳刺，又不知道自己究竟能深入到何种地步，只是沉迷王源身体未竟之处好似有一个绚烂神秘的漩涡，吸引着他不断与这个人交互相融。整个人被欲念高高抛掷在某处，上不去下不来。<br/>
王源也没多好受，此时陷入了失神状态，瞳仁虚飘，哪一时被肏得狠了，哪一时就骤缩一下。他紧紧环住了王俊凯的脖子，嫣红的唇瓣微张，异常魅惑。王俊凯鬼迷心窍，俯身又掐着他下颚深吻，尝到了王源刚才帮自己口交过的腥味，又有撞破掉的铁锈味儿，更疼惜得紧，一把将王源捞起来，抱坐在自己的大腿上。<br/>
这种自上而下的姿势，只让相连的那处嵌得更深，也让窄窒的甬道将他绞得更紧。王俊凯揽住王源的细腰，将他的穴口往自己的根部按了按。<br/>
王源闷哼一声，这样做，王俊凯的硕大在他后穴更显著，耻毛扎红了他娇嫩的大腿皮肤。男人稍往上顶一顶，他就被激得差点儿尿了出来，苦不堪言。<br/>
王俊凯爱极了王源这会儿束手无策的敏感，自己反正体力好，一边插一边悠闲翻旧账：“你说你怎么这么狠心，让老公一个人在国内饱尝禁欲之苦。”</p><p>“你怎么这么狠心。”<br/>
两人第一次见的时候，王俊凯就这么说过他。<br/>
那时候刚升上高中，恰逢中秋佳节，各大单位办晚会。两位王姓领导及家属都在受邀之列。<br/>
王俊凯一家坐在主桌，被单位的后生轮番地敬着酒。饶是再早熟稳重，十六七岁玩心正盛的少年哪喜欢这些官僚把戏，不一会儿就和他几个发小鱼贯而出，偷溜出会馆透气。<br/>
而王源呢，活脱脱一个骄傲的世家小公子，被众星拱月的对象，人群中的发光体。这会儿正带着自己那一大帮朋友，把一向独来独往，不合群的某暴发户的儿子堵在露天的游泳池旁。<br/>
“程宇昕，王源都大人不记小人过，放过你多少次了？你这么不识好歹？”<br/>
王源的朋友直接扯着嗓子训他。<br/>
程宇昕低着头，盯着自己的鞋，没有辩驳。<br/>
“喂，跟你说话听没听见？聋了？”朋友最不喜欢程宇昕这副装受害者的死样子，反倒像他们成了罪人，真气不打一处来。<br/>
一边是盛气凌人，一边楚楚可怜，任谁见了，都是一起集体霸凌现场。<br/>
“喂，阿凯，那边在干什么呢？”<br/>
王俊凯顺着哥们儿指着的方向，看到一大群人围着一个人，为首的那个抱着胳膊，冷漠地由着身旁的人冲出去搡了被围的人一把。被围的人既不躲，也不挡，被推得踉踉跄跄向池边后退了几步。<br/>
“这不欺负人嘛？”性格率直，小太阳一样的王俊凯当即正义感爆棚，“走，去看看。”<br/>
当王源朋友想揪住程宇昕头发让他抬头正视他们时，身后传来一声中气十足的喝止：“住手！”<br/>
是王俊凯哥们儿根据王俊凯的意思发话了。<br/>
王源循声抬眼，看见路灯下渐渐走近的人。<br/>
王俊凯在来的五六个人里出挑得抢眼，张扬俊美的脸，宽肩窄腰，长腿阔步，一袭剪裁精良的手工西装，熨烫齐整，左襟还点缀着一朵素雅的小雏菊。<br/>
一伙人浩浩荡荡颇有气势地压了过来，要找他们打群架的阵仗。所以这边所有人，包括一言不发的程宇昕，都呆在原地，不敢动作。<br/>
就只有朋友偷挪到王源耳边，小声说：“小源，这人是不是跟你穿情侣装啊。”<br/>
王源下意识看看自己西装外套的左襟，这里此时空荡荡的。<br/>
这种小动作也影响到了朋友，余光又剜了眼角落里的程宇昕，忿忿不平地骂：“妈的，一提起来心里又是一挫火，真想好好教训那贱人。”<br/>
王源没搭好友的茬儿，只正过身看了王俊凯良久：“你谁啊？” <br/>
王俊凯还没答，身后兄弟们就搞怪道：“行不更名，坐不改姓，他乃长安街陈浩南。” <br/>
王源凉悠悠地讥诮道：“我这里有些私事要了，各位要想玩古惑仔游戏，劳驾换个地儿。”<br/>
王俊凯没想到自己路见不平，对方竟说他是在玩黑帮游戏，讪笑了下：“你们为什么要对他动手？”<br/>
“关你屁事啊。”<br/>
王源不喜欢有人莫名其妙对自己傻笑，嫌弃地皱了皱英眉，冷艳的脸上满是不屑。<br/>
王俊凯好久没见敢这么和他说话的人了，一下就起了兴趣。事后再一品，也不知道当初吸引他的，究竟是这种与众不同的态度，还是这张白得过分，但也漂亮得过分的脸。<br/>
“阿凯，这小子挺拽啊！不知道的还以为比你更牛逼呢？”王俊凯哥们儿见王俊凯吃瘪，哄然大笑。<br/>
王俊凯不急不缓挽了挽袖子，露出线条优美的小臂，转了一下腕子上的钻表：“嗬，火气不小，哥哥告诉你哦，这么说话通常是会挨揍的。“<br/>
王源也不怂，虽然眼前这人比自己精壮好多，咧着虎牙还真像只威风凛凛的小老虎，但是在这种场合，他又敢闹出什么风波呢，丢的，会是他家族的脸。<br/>
程宇昕却在这个时候站到他们之间来了，一副很心急的样子去抓王源的手腕：“王源，别，我给你道歉还不成嘛，你打架，会受伤的。”<br/>
所有人都没料到，王源反手重重一推，直接将程宇昕推到了游泳池里，水花四溅。<br/>
“程宇昕，你烦不烦，轮得到你管我了吗？”<br/>
欣赏着这落汤鸡在水里乱七八糟扑腾的蠢样，王源在岸上心满意足拍拍手。<br/>
王俊凯的兄弟们嘴巴都张成个O型，王俊凯也被圈子里还有这么个刁蛮跋扈的人给惊住了，眼角抽搐了一下。这男的分明是挑衅，兄弟们见不得谁敢这么冒犯王俊凯，纷纷攥紧了拳，手臂上青筋毕露。<br/>
王源回头，那张白玉似的脸在月光下清濯冷淡，亭亭而立，像尊雕塑。与寡欲的五官不同，一双杏眼里有无与伦比的明艳，眼波一转，那艳色就会浸到人心里去。<br/>
王俊凯就听见他说：“本少爷打狗，想打就打咯，又不用看你脸色，全看我心情。”<br/>
说罢，便带着一众人扬长而去。<br/>
走到拐角，脚步顿了一下，又多添了句：“哦，忘记了，他好像不会游泳。既然这么喜欢当大英雄，那你跳下去捞他咯。”<br/>
随后，便消失了。<br/>
王俊凯久久没有回神，还看着那个方向。<br/>
“阿凯，怎么说？”哥们儿示意那个程宇昕还在水里吐着泡泡，要死不活的样子。<br/>
可看王俊凯并没多在意这个人，也没打算救，眼睛澄亮，煜煜生光地盯着王源的背影，嘴角还勾起一抹贼没出息的笑，活像那住在兰若寺的书生，被女鬼摄了魂。<br/>
他说：“他可真飒。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 伍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你好，这是犬子王俊凯。小凯，叫人。”<br/>
“周阿姨您好。”<br/>
“哦，你好你好，小时候还抱过你，现在长这么高这么帅了。”<br/>
“哪里哪里。”<br/>
“王部长，这是小儿王源。”<br/>
“令郎也是一表人才啊。”<br/>
......<br/>
席间，大人总爱周转交际。<br/>
王源父亲从政，母亲经商，都是新闻里经常出现的人。他坐母亲旁边，眯着眼抱着一杯冰猕猴桃汁吸，桌下两只脚丫子没着地，享受地在半空里晃荡。<br/>
有人来这边敬酒，如浪的欢迎声起，氛围被推到了高潮。王源被母亲告知，来的是父亲多年同僚，也是不得了的大人物。<br/>
可正当他起身想鞠躬握手时，发现所谓的大人物身后还站着一个眼熟面孔，只能皮笑肉不笑地僵在半空。<br/>
还好，王俊凯跟他父母打完招呼就站到一边，老神在在，双手插兜，也并没有想回握的意思。<br/>
两家长辈同时几不可察地挑了挑眉。<br/>
王源却没什么介意，还在心里夸这人识相，装不认识的想法和自己不谋而合。<br/>
大人们看孩子们都一言不发，只当是青春期固有的逆反和孤僻，也不勉强他们相熟，照例寒暄。<br/>
聊了几句公事，王俊凯母亲就又把话题引到王源身上了：“听说小源最近参加社会实践，还做了个公益项目，是帮小孩子治疑难杂症的是不是。”<br/>
她是区里卫生保健这一块儿的负责人，正在帮自己部门挑选优质的项目进行投资，不如先就近问问。<br/>
王源母亲最近见人就宣传儿子成立的这个爱心基金会，眼下正是绝佳的募资机会，当然不会错过。<br/>
“对啊。是这样的，小源的奶奶前年去世了。她生前是医学工作者，看过太多生离死别，临终跟我们说要拿出自己毕生积蓄拯救更多的人。这是老人的遗志，小源跟她最亲，想帮她实现愿望。我这儿子，别的都马马虎虎，在善良这一点绝对不打折扣。”<br/>
王俊凯父母听了，皆是赞许地点着头。<br/>
气氛本来祥和，突然冒出声讥讽的冷哼。<br/>
“我看，不一定吧。”<br/>
所有人转头去看王俊凯。<br/>
少年不光语气阴阳怪气，脸上也阴晴不定的。<br/>
王源父母心里咯噔一下，没弄明白这位太子爷为什么突然发难，眼睛虚飘着看了眼王源。<br/>
王俊凯母亲为他的无礼花容失色，搡了一把他肩膀：“臭小子说什么呢。”<br/>
王俊凯好像意识到自己失言，嘿嘿憨笑两声，摸了摸后脑勺，连鞠两躬给王源父母赔罪。<br/>
实在是少年人笑起来青春洋溢像花儿一样，两位大人脸短暂地黑了一下，也不会再多和孩子计较。<br/>
王俊凯母亲久居高位八面玲珑，不像小孩子这么天真，以为得罪人打两句哈哈糊弄过去就行。为修补好场面关系，她灵机一动，又想到个点子。<br/>
她故意激将儿子：“尽心尽力做一件回报率低的好事，不叫善良叫什么啊？想知道小源这种工作有多可贵，那你亲自跟他去看看不就行了。”<br/>
“看什么......”王俊凯被她说得有些懵，下意识咀嚼着她的话。<br/>
“你周末反正也没报补习班儿，闲着也是闲着，与其放纵你在屋里打游戏，要么就是跟你那帮狐朋狗友去打球，不如让你去帮小源的忙。”<br/>
王源心里一紧，还没找好什么回绝之词，王俊凯母亲的问题就像一记直球抛过来：“小源，你一般多久去看望一次受资助者？”<br/>
不等王源反应，那头他母亲倒是先叫了起来：“他现在去的勤，每周六都去市一医院的儿外科看望孩子们。”<br/>
“那些孩子患的什么病？”<br/>
“神经母细胞瘤。”<br/>
“哎哟，这病是生僻啊，听说过的人都不多。”<br/>
王俊凯和王源在一旁彻底插不上嘴。王源很无奈地看着母亲的情绪越来越高涨，言辞里夹杂着炫耀。王俊凯一派自然，依然是礼貌疏离的样子。<br/>
瞅着王源有些窘迫，本来半透明一样白的细薄皮肤上浮出一层绛红，被亮如白昼的吊灯照得耀眼。<br/>
王俊凯不自觉又盯着看了好几眼，片刻，烦躁地轻啧了一声，讨厌自己像被下了药的鬼样子。越是难为情，越忍不住老毛病—词不达意的嘴贱。<br/>
他用外人听不到的声音，说：“真没看出善良。我看你好狠心，以多欺少、霸凌别人不说，快零度的天气，把人抡水池里，无异于杀人。”<br/>
王源没指望过他嘴里有什么好话，但是一个才刚认识两分钟的陌生人直接给自己定罪，真过于武断刻薄了。<br/>
“哎呀，骚凹瑞，我就是这么喜欢欺负别人呀，你最好离我远点，否则我连你一起欺负。”<br/>
明明说着狠话，王俊凯却能觉察他眼里闪过一丝落寞，又像委屈，倒不像最开始的凌厉。就像本来罩着层坚冰，破了两块，里面细润的水流出两缕，两缕他真实的情绪，是灵魂的春意。<br/>
“你......”<br/>
可还没等再确认一下，就被母亲的声音打断。<br/>
“小凯，走了，这天感觉是快要下雪的样子，咱别让司机的车在外面等太久。”<br/>
“哦……”<br/>
“跟叔叔阿姨说再见。”<br/>
“叔叔阿姨再见。”<br/>
王源母亲了却心愿一桩，彻底消了情绪，笑意盈盈：“那别忘了这周六的约定。”<br/>
王俊凯被母亲拉走，还不忘三步一回头地去看王源，王源躲在父母身后，又显得格外小小一只了，恢复了面无表情，回以淡淡的眼神。<br/>
他生我气了。<br/>
不管好话坏话，他在意我的话。<br/>
在回程的车上，王俊凯无比自恋地想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 陆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>周六，王俊凯如约去了市一医院，怀着做好事的善念，打着要揭穿王源的幌子，或是还有着别的什么心思，连他自己都说不清。<br/>
上到五楼儿外科，找到了治疗神经母细胞瘤患儿的那一间科室。<br/>
他没太敢长驱直入，只站在门口，头先探进去看了一番。入目的是两排木质婴儿床，顶部的床架上挂着琳琅满目的小玩具，被线吊在小孩伸手将及的地方；两边的墙壁也不是千篇一律的白色，而被贴上了浅蓝色的墙纸，细心描着一颗一颗的小星星装点成星空；空气里消毒水的味道并不重，弥漫着一股淡淡的乳香。总而言之，房间被周到地布置成异常温馨的画面，让人的心情不由自主柔软下来。<br/>
就是没看见王源。<br/>
“进来吧。”刚好有个推门出来的女护士，抬头看他在走廊里徘徊，便说，“是王俊凯先生对么？王源先生已经事先交代过了。”<br/>
陡然被叫“先生”有些奇怪，王俊凯弯着脖子，脸近乎藏匿于大衣领子里，不好意思地抬手，拱起白生生的指节怼了怼鼻翼，吸了下鼻子。<br/>
“他、他呢。”没头没脑问了句。<br/>
护士还是听懂了：“王源先生在内室，陪着今天刚入院就诊的三胞胎女婴的家属聊天。”<br/>
“哦，那，那我就进去了。”王俊凯来了点兴趣，没再忸怩，仰首伸眉，大步流星。<br/>
护士愣了一愣，刚才王俊凯低头时，略长的额发遮住了他的眼睛，坠在挺秀的鼻梁上，从她的角度只能看见他小小的稠艳的薄唇。<br/>
可这会儿，大大方方把整张脸露出来，鲜活生动的男色就在咫尺之距张牙舞爪，有极强的攻击性。<br/>
她飞快跑掉，捂着直跳的心口：现在的弟弟们都长得这么好看吗，让她这种老阿姨把持不住。<br/>
王俊凯脚步轻悄悄地，最终停在了内室的门前。透过一整扇透明的窗，观察着里面的摆设显然更接近医院惯有的简洁，严密，甚至带着点阴冷、压抑。<br/>
他看到了王源，少年今天简单的白衣牛仔裤，头戴一顶黑色的鸭舌帽，很休闲。外披了件加拿大鹅黑色羽绒服，墨绿色的领子斜竖着，衣帽上一圈深蓝色的绒毛。<br/>
他平易地坐在一架铝制双层床的下层，垫在床板上的被褥像是患者自己家带过来的，有些旧，做工很差，绣着俗气的花纹。而一个黑瘦的女人坐在他对面那张床上，怀里轻晃着一个襁褓，嘴皮在动着，正和他交谈着什么，隔了墙，听不清。<br/>
通过女人与襁褓里的婴儿熟稔的互动，不难猜出应该是这孩子的母亲。只是孩子还这么小，做母亲的年纪应该也不大，但这黑瘦女人看上去却是超龄的沧桑老态。紧蹙稀淡的眉眼，蜡黄暗沉的皮肤，松松散散的发髻，还有不算体面的穿着。<br/>
真是不幸的人各有各的不幸，但全是被生活蹉跎的苦样子，几缕青丝转白雪，满面愁云。<br/>
后面还站着个穿着白褂子的医生，手里正握着瓶奶，上下摇动。她走近那女人，女人停了说话，轻柔地将孩子递给王源。<br/>
王源去接的时候颇有点手忙脚乱，显然并不适应这种陌生的领域，像生怕碰碎什么易碎品的惶然。他那葡萄一样的圆眼睛睁到最大，就这么专注地打量着僵硬的手心里托着的孩子，像研究什么未知的新型生物，头不敢太靠近，也不敢远离。<br/>
女人被他略显夸张的谨慎弄的终于卸下了哀愁，有了点笑意，偏头和医生对视，医生会意地把奶瓶递给她，她握在手里摩挲，仔细试着奶的温度。<br/>
觉得差不多了，她就将那奶嘴递到了宝宝的嘴边，宝宝闻到了食物的味道，很快张嘴含住了，惯性的吸吮，小脑袋往前一窜一窜的。<br/>
王俊凯没做过爸爸，甚至连哥哥都没做过，起先还抱着好奇好玩的心态在窗外观摩，但看着看着，渐渐为了所谓生命的韧性而着迷。<br/>
后半程，他的目光全落在了王源的脸上。王源低着头，非常认真地看着臂弯里那团软软小小的生命，纤长的睫毛半掩，在眼窝处映下针脚般又细又密的影子，似时间的计数。他自己没有注意，初冬的阳光透过窗口融融漫游进来，在他雪白的皮肤上镀了层亮亮的浅金，侧脸漂亮得像画出来的，还是名家用最精妙的比例切割划分，那饱满圆润的鼻头，那丰盈上翘的嘴唇，那弧度唯美的下颌线。最让人惊叹的，还是那双眼睛里流出的神采，王俊凯想不到，第一次体验“母性”光辉的笼罩不是在哪个熟练哺育孩子的女人身上，而在过程虽磕磕绊绊又无比虔诚的王源身上。<br/>
当一个人出现了母性，他也势必拥有神性。窗外有高高的树，树间开满粉盈盈的琼花，一片烂漫，像是神殿的背景又像一扇屏风。从他的角度错位而看，王源就生在这烂漫里，人面琼花相映红。<br/>
“你在这偷看什么？”正看得有趣，静谧里传来人声，把王俊凯吓一跳。<br/>
他回头，站在门口一脸奇怪看着他的，就是那天站在王源身旁，帮他教训程宇昕的人。<br/>
王俊凯不答反问：“你怎么也在这儿？”<br/>
王源朋友手指了指里面那个医生：“这是我姑妈，儿外科的主任。”<br/>
王俊凯了然，敢情还是关系户。还没等返身回去看王源，手腕就被王源朋友大力地拽住，拽了一个趔趄，拖着出了门，到了走廊。<br/>
医院走廊的顶上是白炽灯，半人高的灰色墙漆，年数也不算短，通体油光锃亮；磨石地面很滑，雪花状的点纹，像片冰面。缺乏生机的人来来往往，大抵都安静，阴测测的死寂。<br/>
他们的活力与四周格格不入，你拖我拽地到了走廊尽头，开了扇窗，有冷风进来，总算透了口气。<br/>
王源朋友站定，松了手，肃穆地看着眼前被拽得吃痛，揉着手腕，龇牙咧嘴的王俊凯。<br/>
“你干嘛那么大力啦。”<br/>
“因为看你不顺眼。”朋友很诚实。<br/>
“我怎么惹你了？我又不是那个什么心，你们连我都还要欺负哦。”<br/>
王源朋友恨不能跳起来给他一脚，他正要和他好好说道这事呢，让他知道圣母不是这样做的。<br/>
“听着！爱装白莲花不代表一个人就是无辜的。”<br/>
王俊凯皱眉：“什么意思。”<br/>
王源朋友叹了口气，又郑重说：“程宇昕父亲和王源父亲是表亲，前几年下海发了家，也搬来了北京。程宇昕和王源一起长大，但始终活在王源的光环下，王源家世好，朋友多，长得也好看。程宇昕对比之下黯然失色，也无人问津。他嫉妒王源人见人爱天生富贵命，从小到大什么都觊觎着他的，想抢他的。王源早都包容他不止一次两次了，这一次忍无可忍，你知道为什么吗？”<br/>
王俊凯心吊了一下，问：“为什么？”<br/>
“程宇昕手脚不干不净，为了让王源在宴会出丑，偷偷把他准备好的西装剪坏了，本来那件西装左襟，缝了一朵粉玫瑰的。这是王源过世的奶奶给他缝的呀。”<br/>
王俊凯这才想起王源那天的衣服，心里好一阵不平静，觉得那人暗戳戳使的手段真是幼稚得无法形容。<br/>
“我、我不知道是这样，抱歉。”他此时深提起口气，五味杂陈，但懊恼最甚。<br/>
王源朋友见王俊凯脸色不太好，想必他心里这会儿也不好受，便缓和了一下尖锐的话锋，只轻说了句：“我们和王源来往那么多年，太了解他的为人。他性格真的很好，外向、真诚、讲义气。心肠很软的，很好哄，很好骗，算不上不记仇，但绝对不是小心眼儿。他要受不了，就是是真的受不了了，他没把程宇昕放眼里，可也没有人喜欢被一个黏黏糊糊的虫子天天叮扰。”<br/>
王源朋友坦白后，又兴味索然地摇摇头，走过了王俊凯身边。<br/>
王俊凯像只漏了沙的破麻袋，贴着墙根儿，软了下来，一屁股坐在地上。<br/>
冤枉了一个人的滋味，这么不好受。他转忆起他说王源狠心的时候，顿悟王源在那一刻的心情。原来委屈，落寞，是这样子来的。<br/>
他好半天，才挤出一句话：“谢谢你今天告诉我这些，这对我，很重要。”<br/>
王源朋友讶异地回头看了他一眼，背影一闪，消失在走廊的拐角。</p><p>王源看着奶瓶里的奶被婴儿吸得渐渐到底了，总算感觉到了手臂有点儿酸。<br/>
正考虑要不要换给医生抱一抱，一抬头，发现王俊凯闪现在门口，还用着一种说不清的有些黏腻的眼神，端详着自己。<br/>
王源被看得哪儿哪儿都不自在，乱动了一下。<br/>
王俊凯见王源注意到自己在看他，也没觉什么不妥地躲开，直接露给他个大大的笑容。<br/>
王源一怔，狠狠别开了眼。满头问号，这人怎么会给自己好脸色啊。<br/>
“你怎么来这么晚？心不甘情不愿地，最好别来得了。”<br/>
本来王源这话是纯粹的讽刺，王俊凯耳朵也不知道怎么长的，还品着这话里有丝撒着娇的幽怨。他来了劲，屁颠儿屁颠儿地往王源身边捱：“心甘情愿着呢，路上堵了会儿车。”<br/>
医生和孩子的母亲看又进来了个身姿卓越，气宇不凡的少年，只当物以类聚人以群分。和小王公子相熟的人，总归是人中龙凤。虽眼下两人嘴上不对付，但也不敢确定是不是关系好的玩闹。所以她们不敢太怠慢，只静悄悄在旁边察言观色。<br/>
王源反应很快，抱着襁褓的胳膊往侧边闪避，嘴里埋怨道：“小心点儿，别伤了孩子。”<br/>
就这一小会儿当“奶爸”的工夫，孩子在他怀里不哭不闹还颇为依赖，他已然对这孩子有了种关怀和使命感，如雌兽护崽。<br/>
“哦哦，好的，不好意思。”王俊凯嘿嘿赔着笑，哪敢再惹恼了王源。<br/>
他肤色黝黑健康，笑起来牙齿就更显亮了。王源被他那八颗灿白整齐的牙齿晃了心窍。血气方刚的少年坐在离他很近的地方，身上炙热的高温徐徐地散出来，灼到了他的耳鬓。<br/>
胳膊更加酸了，刚才还总能坚持，可一个身板比自己硬朗结实，更有安全感的人正在身边，心里的依赖感蹭蹭作祟，莫名其妙就一刻也不能忍了。<br/>
医生还要去巡看别的病房，孩子母亲回家去取换洗的衣物又去照顾另两个孩子，所以接下来一个下午，整间房安安静静，除了王源对王俊凯不停的发号施令。<br/>
“王俊凯给宝宝换尿布！”<br/>
“好的。”<br/>
可大少爷哪做过这些事，结果尿布扯漏了，屎尿糊一手，孩子哇哇大哭。<br/>
“王俊凯，她哭了！快哄。”<br/>
“好的。”<br/>
王俊凯跑到盥洗池飞快清理了一下，又忙不迭跑回来，一边拿玩具逗，一边吐着舌做鬼脸，使出他机关大院“孩子王”的浑身解数。<br/>
王源一旁看戏，这人做鬼脸不丑，但是有点儿憨。看得他抿着嘴角，强行克制着笑意。<br/>
任这人哄得满头大汗，王源悠悠抬头看一眼墙上的钟，到了女人嘱托的饭点。<br/>
“王俊凯！宝宝该吃了，你喂。”<br/>
“啊？我啊？”王俊凯睁大了眼，神情像只困惑的布偶猫，抬手指了指自己。<br/>
“对啊，就是你，刚才我手都举酸了，现在你替替我怎么了嘛！”可能是连番颐指气使，王俊凯还百依百顺，王源都快忘了先前两人的剑拔弩张，不自觉用着和亲近的人在一起才有的口吻。少爷脾气，矜贵又娇气。<br/>
“是，你辛苦了。换我。”王俊凯从善如流，暗生潮水之喜，打着那颗不安分的心，漂上，漂下。<br/>
“诶诶！你试了奶温了吗？想把宝宝烫死啊？”<br/>
王俊凯乖乖把奶瓶贴在脸颊试着。<br/>
不烫了，颤颤巍巍打开瓶盖，凑近了嗷嗷待哺的婴儿。<br/>
“你这姿势不对啊，宝宝没吃几口，奶都洒了大半。算了算了，我来，你笨死算了。”<br/>
王源撅了撅嘴，小脸拧巴成一团，尤为不满意，抢着要抱回婴儿。<br/>
一幕很是寻常家庭缩影，就像妻子数落丈夫的笨手笨脚。王俊凯心里一撞，不知道何以有这种古怪的温情，只是愣愣地脱了力，松了手。<br/>
王源第二次喂就驾轻就熟，得心应手了。他专注于孩子，王俊凯在旁边偷偷专注于他。<br/>
王源刚才嗔怪他的时候，眼角绯红，眼尾像一记蝎子的小尾巴，刮得他心痒痒。在朋友的嘴里，在亲临的现场，他了解的王源，是和初印象完全不同的王源。善良的王源，认真的王源，可爱的王源......<br/>
王源喂完，抬起疲累的脖子，发现王俊凯又盯着他看。被他剜了一眼，不收敛，还咧开嘴，对他露出了个灿烂的笑容。<br/>
老傻笑。<br/>
“你今天嗑春药了？”王源毒舌，淡淡损他。<br/>
是啊。你就是春药。<br/>
王俊凯不敢说，清了清嗓子，回道：“我就是想跟你说声对不起。以后我们好好的。”<br/>
王源一时间非常诧异，半天都没再吭声。他分不清这句话真心还是假意。太奇怪了，只一周不到的时间，王俊凯对自己的态度一百八十度大转弯，跟转了性、变了个人一样。<br/>
只是顺从褪去，眼里那种扼住猎物的兴味太过露骨。一双眼珠子黑沉沉的，这时候没有笑意，也没有交到新朋友的欢喜，只有征服欲。<br/>
王源在捕捉到的一瞬，大骇，及时把试探的触角缩回坚硬的壳子里。<br/>
在母亲功利思想的灌输下，他长成了个拧巴，敏感，又警惕的人。本能的有些抗拒对方毫无缘由的低头示好，因为对方压根儿犯不着。他不是第一次听说王俊凯的名字，早在父母给他们互相介绍前，和自己一起玩的小团体里，就传着京圈“少掌柜”的名号。<br/>
王源也处在这从根里糜烂的公子哥圈，身边不乏玩得开的，男男女女皆可。都是千年的狐狸玩什么聊斋，对方身上什么德行一闻便知。这圈子里哪有什么真心？太子爷一时兴起，下来找乐子还差不多。<br/>
他这里一池清水，不欢迎天上下来搅浑水的蛟龙。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 柒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但厚脸皮的人一旦赖进你的生活，就会一直赖下去。<br/>
高一寒假，滑雪场里，王俊凯哥们儿不解地问王俊凯，为什么要他开车绕大半个北京城来这鸟不拉屎的京郊滑雪？<br/>
王俊凯岔着腿坐在场边，低头整理着自己的雪鞋，头都不移一下，懒洋洋地回：“你不是刚拿驾照吗，让你过过车瘾还不好。”<br/>
哥们儿从来不知道这个坏逼这么好心。<br/>
整理好鞋子，王俊凯就直起了身子，隔着围栏，在雾茫茫一片皑白里捕捉到那点明黄。<br/>
刚才排队坐缆车的时候，他就在队伍里看到了王源。鹤立鸡群，第一眼可攫取。靠着在病房里死皮赖脸的套话，他知道王源每年寒假都会来这里。哥们儿直脑筋，哪儿能猜到他就是为“泡马子”来的。<br/>
“你在看什么？”<br/>
哥们儿顺着他的视线，远处有连绵起伏的雪山，标示清晰的雪场，圈着做热身的游人，都隔得不近，都衣装鲜艳，像四处散开的零落的花。<br/>
王俊凯嘴角勾了勾：“看风景。”</p><p>王源正蹲着身子研究滑雪单板上的固定器怎么用。<br/>
头顶漫过一大团阴影，四周沉了下来，他微一抬头，视线里先是一双裹在卡其色裤子里的长腿，他定了定心神，有了大概的预感，顺着这腿再往上看，待完全直起身子，果不其然是王俊凯戏谑的脸。<br/>
王俊凯穿着湖蓝色的滑雪服，额上挂着和衣服同一色系的护目镜，头上戴着红白蓝三色的防风帽。这种制服毫不保留地出卖一个人颀长挺拔的好身材。他戴深灰手套，单手叉着腰，懒懒蹬着脚，潇洒里还有些痞气。<br/>
王源叹了口气：“你怎么来了？”<br/>
王俊凯忽略他语气里的不快，状似随意问了句：“你学了多久啊，就上单板？”<br/>
说这话的时候，口呵着奶一样稠的白气，幽幽绕绕，挡住了两人交汇的视线，依稀清俊眉眼，在其间若隐若现。王俊凯不笑的时候，那种从小养出来的，睥睨一切的优越感藏不住。整个人像一把裹在丝线里的利刀，不见刀锋冷光，却仍有料峭余寒，尤其是挑逗轻蔑时。<br/>
王源忽地起了丝烦闷，又低下头，手上继续摆弄着滑雪板：“要你管。反正我滑得好着呢。”<br/>
“我关心你。”王俊凯见他不高兴，就在他头上乱薅了一把。<br/>
王源来不及躲，动作一大，一屁股蹲儿坐雪里。<br/>
王俊凯连忙拉住了他，紧箍住他手腕：“你笨死了。”<br/>
同样的嫌弃，病房和雪地，时空流转，身份对调。他们俩，到底谁笨。<br/>
王源借力起身，面红耳赤，凌乱地拍着冻到的屁股，鞋子又从固定器里脱离了。<br/>
“你会不会穿。我帮你。”话音刚落，王俊凯倏地蹲在了他面前，替他拉开固定器的扣，利索地掌住了他的靴底，沉沉往固定器里面放。然后又替他依次扣紧。<br/>
王源呆愣愣地看着他微耸的头顶，一时没有动作，也没有出声。<br/>
王俊凯全然不察头顶上这人心潮起伏，只是安谧流畅地做着手上的事情。四周是嬉笑的游人，耳边有北风，天长且亮。奇怪，又这么孤静，却像只剩他们自己。<br/>
“好了，”王俊凯扣完，拍拍手上的雪，满意地瞧着自己的杰作，“扣得很紧，保证不会掉。不知道你这笨蛋在旁边看会没。没会也没关系，以后我还帮你穿。”<br/>
以后？<br/>
王源顿悟这不是一般魔幻了。<br/>
觉得魔幻的不只是王源，还有坐小木屋门口，朝这里偷看的哥们儿。<br/>
这还是他认识的那个，惯与人保持距离，油壶倒了都懒得扶的发小吗？<br/>
他犹记得，九月份刚开学的某一天，他和王俊凯一起去校委办公室送学生会的材料。路遇隔壁班一姑娘，说是这届新来的届花，不走寻常大小姐的娇滴滴路线，但做时下流行的“女汉子”。<br/>
今天做值日，这姑娘遵循人设，一个人抱着一大桶纯净水，吃力地仰着身子往前慢走。<br/>
她见了他俩，马尾辫欢快地扬了扬。哥们儿瞅见姑娘眼睛里掉星星，一颗也没掉在自己身上，心下识趣，往边上让了让，她果然目标明确，走近王俊凯。<br/>
“王俊凯，你是不是也要去我伯伯那里啊？”<br/>
胡校委是她二伯，这是一进学校新生群就传开的事。<br/>
“有事？”王俊凯闻言便问。<br/>
少年手拿着材料，无聊地扇扇风，风吹散他额发，也吹开了女孩子身上橙花味的甜香。<br/>
他嫌这股子味，太腻。<br/>
女孩看他没否认，更开心了点：“好巧哦，我也顺道去给我伯伯送水。”<br/>
“诶！”<br/>
面对喜欢的人，聪明的女生都有点小心机。刚才还抱得很稳的水，忽然晃了起来。<br/>
女孩假意没握住桶身，又及时地收紧手臂没让它落地，身子更往王俊凯边上靠，柔声抱怨了句：“水好重哦。”<br/>
哥们儿都听懂了，这水一遇到王俊凯就变重了。原来“女汉子”不是不会娇滴滴，关键是对谁。<br/>
接下来王俊凯和她的互动已经被他当做段子，在发小聚会上笑了无数遍了。<br/>
那时候但凡懂怜香惜玉会把妹的男人，都会抢着说：“那我帮你扛好了。”<br/>
结果，王俊凯眼神锐利，盯了她好几秒，开口：“顺路？那给你好了，省得我再跑一趟。”<br/>
他把那一沓不算薄的纸，按在那桶水上，姑娘抱着桶的手肉眼可见往下掉了掉，也没管人什么反应，拍了拍哥们儿的肩，示意他走了。<br/>
“牛逼！凯哥太牛逼了！哈哈哈。”酒桌上，哥们儿捏着瘪了的啤酒罐，喝得脸通红，对着那帮听故事的发小还原所有细节。<br/>
“你们是没看到那姑娘脸绿成啥样了！”<br/>
所有人笑得东倒西歪，疯成一团。<br/>
话题中心的王俊凯却孑然靠在角落里的沙发，低头刷着手机，没理他们。</p><p>总之王俊凯就是这么个酷哥，可眼下他在干什么？<br/>
给一小朋友穿鞋？<br/>
啥情况？下一步给人系鞋带？<br/>
王源初滑单板，在王俊凯眼皮子底下熟悉了一会儿方向、重心，少年也没多嘴教他，只漫不经心旁观。<br/>
最后王源胆战心惊地冲进雪道，总算将这人远远甩在身后，逐渐看不见了。如芒在背，那个湖蓝色的小小一点在消失前，一直伫立在原地，注视着他。<br/>
哥们儿走近，推了把王俊凯的背：“凯哥，中邪了？”<br/>
王俊凯摇头，淡淡道：“就不放心，等他滑下去。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 捌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>寒假结束，学生如百鸟归巢回了校园。两个人的学校南辕北辙，隔了大半个城区，谁也挨不着谁。<br/>
王源苦困于对方未曾言喻的暧昧，以为总算逃出生天。<br/>
二三月春风回渡，他手插口袋，走在通往校门那条柳絮纷飞的林荫路上。<br/>
正值换季，流感爆发的时候。两边的人行色低靡，还没有从假期的日夜颠倒收回心。他心不在焉向前，低头踢着脚下的石子。在路的尽头撞到了一个人，鼻头闻见熟悉的冷香，邃如丹麦哥本哈根流去挪威的西洋。<br/>
王俊凯穿着长款的白色棉服，一边的额发被吹得高高的蓬在头顶，脸上戴着一只大大的N95口罩，只露出长直的浓眉和庄静的深目。<br/>
“走路不看路。”口罩下的声音闷闷的，“想男人呢？”<br/>
王源揪着书包带子，被说得有些耳热。忸怩了一下，问：“又来做什么。”<br/>
“喏，带好。”王俊凯抬手，细白的长指捻着另外一只口罩，递到他眼前。<br/>
王源半天没接。<br/>
王俊凯啧了一声，眉头蹙了蹙，直接将那口罩塞在他衣领子里。<br/>
少年内火旺，一年四季手都暖和，手背触到他裸露的颈肩肌肤，烫得他一抖。<br/>
“保护好自己。”王俊凯放慢收回的动作，又摸了一把他头发，这次王源没有负隅顽抗，让他甚是满意。<br/>
“和别人说话的时候，不许靠太近。当然，除了和我。”<br/>
王俊凯背对着他，扬了扬手。<br/>
“走了。”<br/>
王源才觉得自己不会感染，就狠打了个喷嚏。<br/>
不知是不是被柳絮痒的。<br/>
抬手看看表。嘀咕，都这个点了，这人还能赶上自己学校的早读吗？</p><p>后来，王源知道，王俊凯本身就是一种强势的流感，无孔不入。<br/>
每周末校篮球队训练，体育馆里一群生机勃勃的少年如春天猛长的青笋，身上淌着的亮澄澄的汗，就是那灌溉浇注的一场春雨。<br/>
这是他们在重点中学繁重的课业压力里，难得的消遣。家里都是读书人，没有人会支持走运动员这条路，既然进不了市队，练再多也就是个业余，纯属浪费时间。<br/>
王源中场休息，走到空荡荡观众席的一个位子上，拿起条干毛巾，擦了把脸。还没来得及喘口气，包里的手机嗡嗡震动起来。<br/>
屏幕上来电显示太频繁，王源恹恹地，按掉了第六个母亲催他回家的电话。<br/>
她不是不支持所有课余，像上次那个公益基金，就是给她公司增加好名声的筹码；她只是不支持徒劳无功而已，即使，她的孩子能从这徒劳获得纯粹的快乐。<br/>
上半场拉开对手十多分，队友们在那边欢庆鼓舞，自己这里形单影只。母亲步步紧逼，王源知道以后注定与正式比赛无缘，内心寥落，如烟花燃尽，静与苦，只想抬头看看露天场地的星星。<br/>
一仰脖子，就能感受到倚在二楼看台那个几乎黏在他生命里的影子。寒来暑往，从未缺席。<br/>
可事实是，这里就不是正式比赛的露天场，只是封闭的场馆。王源没看见遥远的星空，只看见头顶灯泡下有无数蝇虫在嗡嗡绕绕。听着这种细密的聒噪，他和王俊凯都没有先开口说话，只有不轻不重的呼吸。<br/>
为了节约电，看台没有开灯，所以少年伏在黑漆漆的阴影里，像某种只有夜晚出现的动物。<br/>
而他临着场地光源，一脚踩在光与暗的分界，整个人闪耀的一部分，似火夏，似黎明前夕。<br/>
“你刚才特别特别好。是全场的焦点。”王俊凯轻笑，肩耸了一下，又好像只是随意动了动胳膊。<br/>
王源苦笑：骗子，这里只有你一个，哪来的全场？<br/>
而后又自言自语：只有像你这么傻，才会耗在这里看我们这么不专业的比赛。<br/>
王俊凯靠他那张甜嘴，究竟害过多少小姑娘一生？<br/>
“啪”地一下，有人按下了某个开关。<br/>
这高处的暗里出现了一抹耀亮。<br/>
王源心跳扑腾个不停。<br/>
少年爽快的笑在光影廖落里更加清晰，没有讽刺，没有荒诞，没有阴郁，没有怪异，只有奇特的治愈。<br/>
王俊凯拉开脸上饭圈追星用的黑口罩，细线勾得他白皙的耳尖弯了弯，单手捏着只有在明星演唱会上才会看到的那种应援灯牌，方方正正一块，小灯泡组成的字是：<br/>
【王源小前锋，最棒了】<br/>
见他看过来，便又双手举高，摇了摇，那耀亮绿莹莹一团，像童年飞回的一串流萤。<br/>
王源的心被这串流萤短促蜇了一下，眼睛忽地湿了，感伤彷徨来得猝不及防，鼻子酸得皱成疙瘩，也要强撑着吐出一句：“你有病啊。”<br/>
口是心非，他不知道沦陷的失重感死咬住了他裤脚，还一味地往自以为安全的地带逃跑。</p><p>六月中旬一个闷热的周五，全区举行高一下学期的期末联考。<br/>
王源坐在自家的大奔后座，右眼皮直跳。车在去往学校的主路上滞停了好一会儿，司机有些不耐，握着方向盘的手曲着几只手指在前面嗒嗒地敲。<br/>
王源看着车窗外，行车排成长龙，这会儿天还没亮透，晨霭宛如暗暗的河，车灯、霓虹，像撒进河里一把五彩斑斓的石头。而紧促的时间又是河里的水藻，湿软绵凉，能缠得他的情绪泥泞不堪。<br/>
昨夜凌晨有狂风，他在卧室的桌前复习功课，阳台上晾衣服的支架被吹得吱呀作响，像他幼年坐渡轮去香港，在日出散着金粉的甲板上听着桅杆浮动。卷厚乌云沉得像一块巨型铁轨，耀烈闪电像列车的轮子飞快在轨道里间现，而后有惊雷，震得耳膜鼓噪，人心惶惶。<br/>
下了一夜大雨，路上遍布积着塘水的深洼，送牛奶的小哥骑着电瓶车，毫不留意地压过，溅起三丈污水，落在车窗膜上，脏兮兮。<br/>
司机从后视镜里发现了，忍不住火，没避讳地骂了句极脏的话。<br/>
又回头对他说：“堵车堵得厉害，小源你说怎么办？”<br/>
王源茫然四顾，并排的那辆车，前座的人摇低了车窗，露出别校的校服还有一张麻木疲惫的脸。<br/>
泥足深陷的不只是他，还有始终活在焦虑里的这一代人。<br/>
他揉了揉眼睛，低声说：“要是早晨我没有再听一遍英语磁带就好了。”<br/>
右侧“哔哔”两声喇叭尤为刺耳，他看向来源，又愣了。<br/>
王俊凯骑着辆车身锃亮的哈雷摩托车，白衬衣，打着长领带，帆布阔腿裤，这会儿捏着刹车把停在他车窗边，一边脚撑在地上，车身倾斜。头上戴着顶同色系的黑色头盔，头盔上捆着一只黑色的护目镜。<br/>
上次滑雪王源就注意到，王俊凯的私服搭配，特别讲究色调统一。<br/>
他对上王源温温吞吞的踌躇，又露出个大大的笑容。把护目镜往上推一推，黑白分明的桃花眼闪着亮，这个动作非常有少年感，虽然他本就是青葱少年。<br/>
“走不走啊？”<br/>
王源不明所以：“去哪儿？”<br/>
王俊凯掏出手机触了下屏，看时间：“你不是要迟到了吗？还不赶紧下车。”<br/>
王源眨了眨水润的眸子，莫名其妙听话照做。站到了他身边，才知道王俊凯即使坐着，也挺高的，还伸手比了比自己的头顶和对方的盔沿，泄气地鼓了鼓脸。<br/>
怎么总是一副很好欺负的表情。王俊凯舌尖磨着虎牙，瞳孔里摄着他，摸了把方平下巴，上面有昨晚新冒出来的青涩胡渣。<br/>
“你、你是要，送我？”王源问。<br/>
“废话，”王俊凯从脚底摸出另一个头盔，放嘴边吹了吹灰，扔给他，“不然我干嘛？送外卖啊？”<br/>
王源知道他在逗他，可还是感到好笑。<br/>
“卖什么？”<br/>
“卖你。”王俊凯觑了他一眼，气定神闲地模样，拍了拍后座，“上来。”<br/>
王源呆愣愣地扣好头盔的安全带，羞怯地扶着少年嶙峋温热的肩胛骨，慢吞吞踩着踏板，跨坐在他身后。<br/>
车身随着他笨拙的动作，往下压了压。<br/>
他坐端正，小学生一样拘谨，手都不知道往哪处放，见车身颤动，还大惊小怪了一下：“我没这么重吧。”<br/>
王俊凯朝后伸手，状似无意地捏了把他软软薄薄的小腹：“你轻着呢。”<br/>
王源怕痒，往后躲了躲，圆圆的耳根红得厉害。摩托车轰轰启动，家里的车很快被抛在了后面，只留下着急的司机还未来得及探出头质问阻止。<br/>
王源坐在后面，不敢往前靠，屁股堪堪挨着后备箱，不大着力。忽然王俊凯一拧油门，加快了速度，王源“唔”了一声，由于惯性，撞上了少年挺直瘦削的脊背。前方倒灌的夏风把王俊凯的衬衣下摆鼓动得猎猎作响。高高的阴天被甩了很远，流云，黑压压的电线，机车，两个少年，这一幕，像旧日港台电影的帧片。<br/>
王俊凯背心滚热，王源因为太紧张而混乱的吐息在这块布料上氤氲出一小圈水渍。少年深色的发梢离他的鼻尖只有几公分，又闻到了一阵熟悉好闻的洗发水味。<br/>
犹豫再三，他慢慢地圈住了王俊凯的腰，手不小心滑过他的腰线，发现他牛仔裤没系皮带，裤腰大了一圈松松垮垮塌着，露出了一点平角裤的边缘。腰侧有一枚小小的蓝褐色胎记，像刺青，有粗糙的野性。<br/>
王俊凯“嘶”了一声，不动声色往前拱了一下。王源碰他的一瞬，他感觉全身过电一般。<br/>
王源以为他怕痒，手心撤回前，却在王俊凯的胯裆处隐约挨到了一根硬热的棍状物，那是少年抬头的欲望。<br/>
王源吓呆，僵僵地梗着脖子，进退失据。<br/>
“小流氓。”王俊凯被刺激着，声音哑哑的，在风里都快低得听不见了。<br/>
王源咬咬嘴唇，辩白：“对不起，我不是故意的。”<br/>
王俊凯没搭腔，深呼吸着暗自平复了片刻，刚才兴奋的地方又软缩了下去。<br/>
又听见王源绵绵糯糯的讨好从后传到耳廓：“你今天不用去联考啊？”<br/>
欲望消解，少年周身布满着冷淡气息，却还能听出王源的主动搭讪是因为尴尬歉疚，便告诉了他一点和自己有关的事：“我上周全国中学生物理竞赛的成绩出来了，一等奖，用这个可以保送B大了。”<br/>
王源蔫了吧唧，嗫嚅一声：“哦……”<br/>
所以哪有全部人泥足深陷，至少王俊凯不是。<br/>
少年轻笑了下，说：“我没有在炫耀。”<br/>
“唔。”王源整个人如树袋熊软在他背上，下意识点了点头，尖尖的下巴戳了戳他脊骨，下巴肉软软的，不疼。<br/>
听声儿还是黯淡，王俊凯补充道：“我说真的。我只是想告诉你，以后我去学校不需要那么勤，所以就有很多像今天这样帮助你的机会。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 玖</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>腿坐得久，便麻了，直到被王俊凯送进考场，王源一瘸一拐上着教学楼，还在回味他话里的意思。<br/>这算什么？<br/>哄他的情话吗？哪有人用这样浅淡的语气说这样认真的情话。<br/>一天很快过去，下楼时头重脚轻，涌向校门的学生们挤成一团，摩肩接踵，都想早一步出去。<br/>他站街边，饿得肚子直叫，过往的人、车熙熙攘攘。学校周边的夜市到了饭点开始忙碌起来，热火朝天人声鼎沸，车瞎蹿、人插队，没有规矩，杂乱无章。<br/>王俊凯在长街尽头，抱着胳膊斜倚着一棵树小憩，被考生放学的动静吵醒，睁眼就看见路中央漫漫光点里那个东张西望的身影。<br/>他活动了一下抻久的长腿，直接走到王源身边，从后拍拍他的脑袋。<br/>王源立刻挺直背向后望去，像个被抓包的好学生：“你，你还没走啊？”<br/>王俊凯扬了扬眉，顺手将他肩上的书包卸下来，背在自己身上：“我等了你一天。走吧。”<br/>“去哪儿？”<br/>和早晨一样的对话。但比早晨习惯了许多。<br/>“吃饭。”王俊凯说着，甩手往街对面的大排档走。<br/>王源脚步兀自动了，不禁跟在他身后，看着那片红红火火、煎炒煮炸翻香的地方，咽着口水，犹犹豫豫：“啊？可，可是我妈不让我在路边摊吃，嫌脏。”<br/>王俊凯回头，吊着眼有点儿鄙视：“嘛呢？妈宝男？你想吃就吃喽，还打算一辈子做她的乖宝宝啊。”<br/>说罢，牵着他的手就大步往人堆里挤了。<br/>他们走近一家烧烤摊，老板是个微胖的中年男人，笑眯眯地上前接待他们。<br/>王俊凯就放开了牵着的手。王源也很快跟他分开一段距离，故作镇定地打量着这家店的环境，只是右手的指尖一直在左手被牵的那部分上摩挲，直到把这块皮肤揉得发了红，发了烫，才如梦初醒。<br/>摊子是露天的，空地上摆着六七张矮桌，每张桌子旁围着四个塑料椅子。雇了两个年轻人在摆弄烤架，油烟味很大，熏得地面焦漆漆，桌椅脚粘着脏污。<br/>王源低头看了看自己干干净净的校服，皱着鼻子，不知该不该往上坐。<br/>王俊凯嗤笑一声：“金贵。”随即长腿一迈。<br/>少年经过自己时逆着光，王源来不及辨明这笑意的善恶。只见他从裤兜里掏出一包纸巾，俐落地抽出一张，对着某个椅子仔细地，从上到下里里外外擦得油亮。<br/>最后王俊凯腾出手，拍了拍椅面：“来，坐这儿。”<br/>王源感激地落座，王俊凯马上拉开了旁边的椅子，毫不介意地一屁股坐上去，胳膊搁在王源的椅背上，这姿势看着像要把人圈在怀里。<br/>这下王源全身都咕噜噜冒热气了，像一锅煮开的姜汁可乐。夏季的空气本来就潮热，衣服黏着皮肤不舒服，连鼻尖都在冒粉汗。<br/>王俊凯并没收敛，只单手翻着菜单，坐旁边点菜：“给我来一份素炒面就行。”<br/>说完又把菜单推给他：“想吃什么就点。”<br/>王源没来过这种地方，潦草扫过几眼，半天也没点好一道，只摇摇头，又推回给王俊凯：“我跟你一样吧。”<br/>王俊凯一拍他椅背：“那怎么行！你得多吃肉。”<br/>又示意老板，说：“给我烤十串牛肉十串羊肉，俩火腿，再来五串鸡皮，一盘蒜蓉烤生蚝。”<br/>王源睁大眼，连摆手：“我吃不了......”<br/>王俊凯没理他，继续跟老板说：“少放点辣椒。”<br/>老板喜气洋洋，抱着写好的单子称赞了一句：“这位小哥可真大方，对你弟弟真好。”<br/>他走后，剩下两人在位子上相顾无言。王源低着头思考：到底哪里像兄弟了。<br/>不过很快又摸到了点门道。王俊凯和他年纪相仿，差了半岁不到，可无论身高长相，还是处事的从容度上，对方都很是居高临下，全权包揽，波澜不惊。<br/>是还挺“哥哥”的。<br/>他当然不会忽略老板刚才那话里的言外之意：这顿饭钱不便宜。王俊凯如果要请客，估摸得放点血。<br/>王源不想欠王俊凯的，可别无他法。他能喊AA制吗？这样主动拉远距离的分寸感，会拂了王俊凯的面子，挺白眼儿狼的。<br/>只得逡巡一圈，找到了角落里的冰柜。请这人喝杯饮料总可以的吧。<br/>他从冰柜里拿出两瓶可乐。先结了账，拿回来，一瓶放在自己面前，一瓶递给了王俊凯。<br/>王俊凯不接：“别喝甜的，小心长痘。”<br/>王源拆开吸管包，戳进了瓶口，吸了两口，又凉又冲的汽水窜进了喉管，久久萦绕身体的热度暂时退散了。<br/>他嘴硬道：“我就今天喝，平时在家都喝水的。”<br/>王俊凯不懂人艰不拆：“嗜甜就嗜甜，还撒谎。平时都喝水，那冰柜里又不是没有矿泉水，你为什么拿肥宅快乐水？”<br/>王源小声顶嘴：“你都说快乐水了，我当然是为了找快乐啦......”<br/>“你说什么？”王俊凯提高音量，剐了他一眼，眸光波云诡谲。<br/>“没有，”王源立马怂兮兮改口，“我还不是想请你喝稍微贵点儿的嘛……”<br/>王俊凯这会儿玩味地扯了扯嘴角，叫来服务员：“那来瓶青岛啤酒。”<br/>“喂......”王源刚想阻止，未成年不该喝酒的。<br/>王俊凯打断了他：“这比你那个还要贵点吧。要请就请我这个啊。”<br/>服务员把酒拿来了。王俊凯手臂伸长去够，握着玻璃瓶湿滑冰凉的瓶颈，他问：“你喝吗？”<br/>王源诚实回答：“不会。”<br/>“酒都不会喝啊。”王俊凯似笑非笑，那种微妙的“哥哥”感更强烈了些。<br/>眼前白白净净的人很乖巧，在他母亲的驯化下安分守己，不良少年才做的事坚决不做。<br/>王俊凯只当调戏乖小孩有趣，狂肆地当着人面，直接用牙咬开了瓶盖，靠着塑料椅，微微仰头，咕隆往嘴里灌，突硕的喉结一滚一滚。<br/>盯着那团移动的软骨，没来由地，王源也有点渴，舔了舔上唇，还余留着汽水的清甜。<br/>王俊凯放下瓶子，人中沾上了一圈啤酒泡沫，像长了圈小胡子，薄薄的嘴唇是湿润的。<br/>舔上去说不定有甘甜的醇香。<br/>“菜来咯！”<br/>王源循声望去，老板端着两个很大的铁盘子，“咚”地一声，摆在桌上。<br/>他这才把念想里疯狂滋长的鬼祟收起，哆嗦了一下，猛灌了口可乐，打了个嗝。<br/>王俊凯拿起他那份炒面，筷子挑了几卷，就埋头直呼噜进嘴，看来也是饿了。<br/>王源拿起一串火腿，尝了尝。他最感兴趣的就是肠类食品，淀粉做的也没所谓，小口小口嚼，吃相文雅。<br/>两人各怀心思。周围谈天说地，唯独他们这桌安安静静，只有吃饭发出的一点声音。<br/>直到王俊凯消灭了大半盘面，停下来歇息，又喝了口酒，才找了个话题：“你考的怎么样？”<br/>本来王源因母亲的禁制正惴惴不安，绞尽脑汁思考回去之后的对策，这下被打断了。<br/>“不知道。就那样吧……”他含含糊糊。<br/>王俊凯问：“你最喜欢什么科目？”<br/>王源想了下，回答：“语文。历史。”<br/>王俊凯顿了下，说：“那你选的什么科？”<br/>王源又咬了串鸡皮：“理科。”<br/>王俊凯像是没料到他会这么说，过了会儿止不住疑问：“干嘛选理科，你又没多喜欢。”<br/>王源像听到了什么好笑的话，眼神放空，看着近处摊位升起的无数条炊烟，往更远的居民楼方向流动。<br/>王俊凯又觉得他这会儿的态度不冷不热了，像刻意在两个人之间竖起了一排围墙。<br/>他就听见王源淡淡地说：“说起来，喜欢不喜欢什么的，就都那样呗。我妈说学工科好进事业单位。”<br/>王俊凯不知道什么心情了，竟有些钝钝的麻痹感，好像什么错位了。<br/>许是初见时对方推人落水给他的印象过深，他永远记得王源明亮而骄傲，那样声势浩大，颇有些无法无天，像一束光源吸引了他。<br/>再往后，无论是相见时就移不开眼，对他说的每句话都思前想后，做的每一个动作都图谋不轨；抑或是夜里辗转反侧坠入有他的春梦，醒来捧着湿哒哒的内裤做贼心虚溜进厕所，洗掉秘而不宣的梦遗；还是每一天都比前一天，一千倍一万倍的，想见他。<br/>这种种迹象都归于一点，他喜欢王源。<br/>有天早晨，照常对着镜子洗漱，突然打通任督二脉，一下子精神起来：既然确定喜欢，那就去追啊。<br/>可与对方更深入接触交往的半年，应了那句经典：盛光之下，必有阴暗。王源明明这样年轻，却对于喜好、未来这样的问题上，有种匮乏的中年人才有的缓慢、拖沓，意兴阑珊，是对于生活失去了一切的兴趣，如平静死水，只有被自己硬拖着做某件稍微离谱的事，比方说去吃“妈妈禁止的路边摊”，才会有微澜扩散。<br/>这样的失趣，出现在这样一张少年脸上，生平第一次，他理解了母亲曾说他对于阶级之外的骄横和傲慢。人间何其壮阔，其他人的际遇生动而遥远，多数的悲欢并不相通，王源尚且尔尔，存在离他这样近，灵魂却附上了层生活的锈蚀，广漠如谜，他看不透。<br/>“同学，这是你们的账单。”<br/>王俊凯的神思飘回到过去的半年，尚沉浸其中，老板却突然走近，扯了扯他袖子。<br/>他后知后觉，抬头说了声谢谢，便到前面去交钱了。<br/>付完帐回来，见王源还呆坐在位子上，就问他：“这儿的烧烤合不合口味？”<br/>王源根本没吃多少，有些局促，慌张道：“很好吃的，就是我喝了可乐，胃里有点胀，吃不了太多。”<br/>看他这副草木皆兵的模样，又有了丝把自己放在眼里的惧患，王俊凯心情稍好起来：“浪费了就浪费了，我又不会吃了你，害怕做什么。”<br/>“走吧，送你回家。”说着，拿起座上王源的书包又背到了肩膀上。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 拾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜市还是跟进来时一样热闹嘈杂，车水马龙、人潮人海。两边琳琅满目的小店挂着乱糟糟的彩灯，生意一般的店家吆客声一浪高过一浪，生意好的门口排着大队等着翻台，路过的食客挑来挑去，只会眼花缭乱。<br/>王俊凯走在前面，王源跟着他在人潮汹涌里逆行，一边皱着脸忍受长街的逼窄，一边抬头换吸新鲜空气。<br/>阴了一天，总算放了点晴。夏季傍晚的天空很是透亮，绛紫色的火烧云挂在天边，如糖浆状的液体，看上去有些甜蜜。<br/>他的心也跟着溽软下来，一时失了防备，肆无忌惮地观察着前方高高瘦瘦的少年拨过一丛又一丛的人，如条在潮汐里逆流的飞鱼，一往无前。而自己呢？病态地享受这一刻仿佛身处战争里的兵荒马乱，仅有两个人的相随相依。油然而生的是某种奇妙的英雄主义、冒险主义，是他被高压管控的人生里，意外踏入的秘境。<br/>他想，在这部结局未知的战争片里，如果让他有幸当了其中一个主角，另一个主角也一定要是王俊凯。<br/>因为王俊凯和他是那样不一样，活得令他艳羡的酷，做任何事自由心证，可以不计较后果。<br/>路见不平便拔刀相助，拿自己靠各种竞赛奖金攒起来的小金库捐赠给患病的孩子；想泡谁，就敢坐刚考驾照的朋友的车绕大半个北京去找人，也敢冒着被传染流感的风险跑去别的学校送口罩；会无视家里的门禁，守着他打球一直守到在观众席盖着外套蒙头大睡；偶尔翘课，不去考无聊的考试，拥有一辆无比拉风的摩托车，想吃垃圾食品就吃......<br/>每一件，都是这个世界的少年王源，在另一个平行宇宙，挣开了所有加在自己身上的枷锁，迫切想要试一试的叛逆与可能性。好歹，拥有不完美的人生，拥有烂掉的乐趣。<br/>“在后面偷看，为什么不干脆过来。”王俊凯没有回头，可就像后背长了眼睛。<br/>王源应声，收回了眼神。很不好意思地，缩着脖子就往前跑，脸上的烧灼感卷土重来。<br/>一辆车从右前方疾驰而过，没按喇叭，却能听见轮胎摩擦地面的尖响，差点儿碾过他的脚背。<br/>王俊凯眼疾手快，一大步跨了过来，将他往内侧猛力一扯，堪堪躲过了。<br/>王源惊魂未定，晕乎乎撞进了少年泛着酒气的胸膛，胸肌有些硬，刚好与他的脸互补。<br/>“你怎么走路总不看路。”王俊凯责备的嗓音是从胸膛里闷出来的，真实贴近，低淳磁性。<br/>再细听是满满疲惫，像极这里所有忙活到深夜的人，总算接了点市井生活的地气。<br/>对不起。”王源低垂着眼帘，他知道王俊凯这一天的累是为了谁。<br/>此情此景，他多木讷，只晓得说这三个字。<br/>危险消失，没理由再赖着，他微微将少年推开。少年叹了口气，顺势松开了握住他胳膊的手。体温分离，就连这六月份的夜晚都有了那么点冷。<br/>一场虚惊，两人分开后又并排向前走着，剩下的路变得很短，约莫五分钟又回到校门口。<br/>王俊凯摸进停放摩托车的存车棚，王源站在他身后，睨着他弓着身子开锁的背影。薄薄的衬衫裹着少年肩背隆起的轮廓，太阳就要落尽了，那片肌肉的阴影更深。<br/>王源的心跳狂莽而剧烈，像某种敲声，教学楼里高一年级下晚自习的铃刚好响了，不谋而合。<br/>少年闻声，下意识转过了头，黑漆漆的眼睛对上他的，在暮色四合里，又深又凉，很专注。这种专注里的抚慰很具象，就像少年屡次用宽厚的手掌，抚摸着他头，他随之安宁下来。<br/>他在这一瞬，鼓起了勇气，问出了刚在饭桌上，瞎想的几个问题。<br/>“王俊凯，你以后，想做什么。”<br/>王俊凯愣了下，歪头坏笑。<br/>想和你做爱。<br/>可看着眼前的人无比认真又有希冀，这种俗套的黄色笑话，王俊凯怎么也说不出口。<br/>“我小时候呢，就立志做一个宇航员，或者飞行员。就想，说不定等我长大的时候，人类就已经可以绕着水星环游了，我还要在太空舱里放郭顶的《水星记》，找队友一起唱；然后等我退役，买一架小小的直升机，去世界各地那些我见都没见过的大峡谷里转转。”<br/>他描述的时候，神采飞扬，仿佛正穿着帅气的飞行服，坐在机舱里冲上万米之上的高空，穿越国度边界。<br/>王源动容，又忍不住问：“后来呢。”<br/>王俊凯摸了那脖子，又有点遗憾：“后来，我在初三升学那年近视了，左眼一百，右眼一百五。这个梦想就彻底报废了。”<br/>王源又细看了他一回，少年的眼睛神采奕奕，哪里像什么近视的样子。<br/>王俊凯开了锁，把车推了出来，跨坐在前座。王源这一回轻车熟路，特别坦荡地坐到他后面。<br/>和来时一样，从后抱住少年，向着灯火通明的市区，迎面是像泪水一样咸的风，经过像月亮一样弯的护城河，将冗繁的失望，逝去的时间，尽数丢掉。<br/>他又听见王俊凯补充：“可是我现在又有新的想做的事了。我想研究量子力学，想做核物理学家。”<br/>王源将他抱得紧了点：“好伟大。”<br/>王俊凯调情的骚话听多了，自动过滤成“好大”，握着车把的手一抖，小腹又升腾起一股子骚热。<br/>好一会儿，才哑着嗓子轻笑：“我去不了浩渺的宇宙，那就看看微观世界的风景。”<br/>如果别的人说这样的话，王源大抵会像过去千百次人际关系里的冷漠而不解风情。一个人的视界开不开阔，看到天上的星云还是地上的尘埃他不在乎的。他会骂这人太贪心，太自负，在中间这个寻常世界活得顺遂平庸已这样难，还不满足地想往三界参破。<br/>况且很多人如他，连这里都活不明白。<br/>可他就是相信了王俊凯能。<br/>鬼使神差地，仍问了一句：“王俊凯，你说，找到喜欢的一件事儿重要吗？在自己喜欢的道路上一直追求，一直追寻，多累。”<br/>王俊凯恐怕不能知道，问出这句话的自己，像吊在悬崖边上，努力想抓住峭壁上的一根草绳；也像躺在重症监护室里虚弱等死，又期待有一颗解药。<br/>中间的留白并不短，可能有五分钟，王源的耐心慢慢殆尽，以为这次王俊凯不想回答了。<br/>然而，那颗解药来了，并彻底挽救了他，在这一生的方方面面。<br/>王俊凯说：“王源，你一定要有喜欢的事，否则除了对命运发怒，怨怼自己，你将无处可去。那样就太可怜了，你看漫天星辰，浩瀚而宁寂，每一颗都安属于自己的位置；万家灯火，每一扇窗，都有风雪夜归人。所以你不可以，你不可以，无处可去，王源，我希望你过得好。一顿烤肉，一口酒，浪费就浪费了，反正以后会有别的晚餐；可是你的人生，来去不足百年，你浪费了，也就没有了，别的一世，也不再是你了。所以，尽早，尽可能，爱你所爱，求你所求，得你所得。”<br/>最后这句，在往后十多年王源与朋友们的书信往来中，总作为结尾给他们以祝福。他不会忘记这句话在当时有多大的力量。当他的朋友们都逐渐长大，慢慢失去家人的庇佑，燕雀分飞，被迫去与生活任何的突发情节对抗，各自陷在波折际遇的沼泽里，一边老去，一边想抽身，他们都需要这样的力量。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 拾壹</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这个被挽救的夜晚终究过去了，又巡回了普通的一个夏，一个秋，转眼到了十一月，王源的生日临近。<br/>
那天的前一晚，王源在房间里睡得熟，楼下一阵摔打东西的动静将他从睡梦里拽起，他不明就里地坐在床上，意识模糊，又一阵女人歇斯底里的嚎哭完全击醒了他。<br/>
他来不及穿好外套，疾跑着下楼，脚上的拖鞋被踩飞。<br/>
到了客厅，地上一片狼藉，只看见背窗而立的父亲，一脸的溃败和狼狈，他脚边全是被摔东西的碎片，唯一还能辨得出原样的，就是家里电话机的听筒。<br/>
而母亲整个人蜷缩在沙发上，不住地颤抖，双手掩着面，泪水仍从指缝里溢出。<br/>
也许是听到自己下来了，她没有崩溃太久，强撑着，抹了把湿漉漉的脸，又放下了手。眼睛赤红，像是啼血。素来悉心保养的脸上出现了几道触目惊心的口子，是刚才捂着脸时，被涂成石榴色的长指甲不小心抓破了。披头散发，神色枯竭，王源想起去年在市一医院见到的那个三胞胎的妈妈，一个走投无路的农村女人。自诩大家出身的母亲，这时候也没有比她体面多少。<br/>
他只听见她用极度轻的声音，每个字都像耗费了全力地，问父亲：“你和她，是什么时候开始的。”<br/>
父亲犹豫了一下，坦白道：“一年多，朋友介绍的。她老家在四川内江，十九岁就来北京务工，因为长得漂亮进了剧院做演员。那天被朋友邀请看了场剧，散场又去王府井吃饭，他们敬我酒，我喝多了，就......”<br/>
王源干站一旁，内心冷笑。真坦白，可歌可泣，就是坦白得近乎残忍。<br/>
只言片语，就让他明白了，这男人，不过是第二次的东窗事发。明面上的第二次。<br/>
私下里多少次，谁知道呢。他想起他爸曾酒后吐真言，说男人哪有不偷腥的，就一阵作呕。<br/>
第一次东窗事发，他也才不过十一二岁，还在上小学。<br/>
那是一年春节，家家户户都在吃团圆饭，看春晚，放鞭炮，和和美美等着零点的钟声敲响。<br/>
只有他的家里，沉浸在一场没有休止的斗争里。锅碗瓢盆尽数砸烂，母亲劈头盖脸打着父亲，父亲一边拿手挡一边骂脏话，互相拉扯，鸡飞狗跳。<br/>
他呢，一个人坐在地上，捏着他的变形金刚玩具，无助地用袖子抹着眼泪，哇哇大哭。<br/>
他其实并不懂发生了什么，只是觉得吵闹，还觉得有什么看不见的在分崩离析，恐慌得好似世界末日到来。可惜眼泪都流干了，也没有人理一理他哄一哄他。<br/>
他听见母亲尖锐的话语里夹杂着几个陌生的词汇：洗浴城，小三，婊子，开房。<br/>
那是好教养的母亲前所未有的粗俗。人一旦在感情里伤到了极致，就会豁出一切，脸面算个什么玩意儿。可惜他还太小，怎么可能参悟这个道理。<br/>
这个除夕夜一塌糊涂，大年初一的早晨，住在城郊祖宅的奶奶找上门，把他抱离风暴的中心。<br/>
“让他们去吵，去打，最好打残了，都进监狱好了。”<br/>
王源伏趴在她温暖馨香的肩窝，听见她正对着帮她拉车门的司机发牢骚说气话。听到“监狱”二字时他害怕地抖了一下，两只小手无措地圈紧了她的脖子。<br/>
奶奶便轻拍着他的背安慰着：“我的乖孙不怕啊，奶奶在，爸爸妈妈没有了，奶奶还在。他们不管你，那就不跟他们住，奶奶负责把你养得白白胖胖。”<br/>
当时王源没有放心上，全被离得越来越远的家门口吸引住了视线。二月的天，昨晚还下过鹅毛大雪，父亲只着薄薄一套秋衣秋裤，好像是刚从被子里被揪起来的。<br/>
母亲搡着父亲，推他出了门，他被门槛绊了下脚，差点儿栽进雪堆里。没等他站稳，就听见轰隆一声巨响，门被从里甩上了。<br/>
王源的心跟着那声巨响震了一下。自身都难保，竟然还天真地想，爸爸好可怜，大冷天被妈妈关在门外。<br/>
直到他长到上生理课的年纪，了解完男女那档子事，就自然回忆起当年母亲嘴里蹦出的那些，如今已然不陌生的词，再串联起来，足够还原大致的真相了。<br/>
父亲被下面的人请客，去了一家洗浴城捏脚。捏脚的小妹姿色不错，还很懂男人的爽点，不像家里只知道赚钱的女强人。饮食男女，天雷地火，就在楼上开了间房。人算不如天算，洗浴城老板正好是对母亲念念不忘的老同学，长了个心眼儿留了证据，一通电话打到了她那里：“小英，你家王书记是怎么回事啊？”<br/>
讽刺的是，这家洗浴城就开在王源每天搭家里的车去学校的主路上。他经过好多次，门口灯红酒绿，里面青幽幽的，不像什么洗浴场所，倒像不正经的勾栏瓦肆。<br/>
夜晚车窗如镜，照出他鬼魂一样的脸，还有脸上的讽笑：那时竟有闲心心疼一个人渣，他确实天真了。</p><p>王源被奶奶抱回祖宅，在那儿住了一年多，被万般溺爱，毫无忧虑，应该是他童年最快乐的一段日子。<br/>
有一天母亲过来了，很久没见，瘦了不少。为了不显得太憔悴，特意换上了条亮色的裙子，化了点淡妆，又找回了点昔日贵太太的风采。<br/>
她在奶奶跟前低声下气，说不该当着孩子的面闹，不该不考虑孩子的感受。为了孩子在健全的家庭里成长，她决定再给父亲一次机会。恳切而卑微。<br/>
奶奶本来就因为儿子出轨对她有疚，红着眼，把王源牵到她身边。<br/>
王源磨蹭着收好行李，随着母亲出了大门。在庭院的拐角，情不自禁地转头，看见奶奶不舍而哀愁地倚在门边，久久不愿回屋。那时候学校里正在教《背影》这篇课文，他融会贯通，第一次有了某种别离的伤感。<br/>
此后，奶奶还是常常来家里看他，给他煮他爱吃的牛油火锅，也惯着他给他买爱喝的珍珠奶茶。他会给她分享学校里高兴的事，倾诉没那么高兴的事。他跟她是那样亲，从她身上得来的，是貌合神离的父母，早已经不再施予的平和与温情。<br/>
所以到她离世，他浑浑噩噩，只觉天好像缺了一角，比痛还要致命的，是空。空茫茫，什么都没有了。<br/>
她是肺科专家，却爱抽烟。零八年汶川地震，爷爷作为军区首长，莅临一线抢险救灾，赶上余震，走了。她一个人太寂寞，染上的。<br/>
她得了肺癌，是家里早就知道的。何以拖成了晚期，只能问她自己，也许她本来就不想一个人活太久。<br/>
那天半夜她被推进急救室，他们这些迟来的家属站在医院的走廊里麻木地看着门上那红得瘆人的手术灯。<br/>
灯熄了。<br/>
医生冷冰冰地宣判：情况不乐观，有什么话，还是赶紧进去和老人家说吧。<br/>
王源几乎晕厥，恍惚重回那个动荡的新年，奶奶抱着他，喃喃：“爸爸妈妈没有了，奶奶还在。”<br/>
他当时没有当真。<br/>
这会儿倒在走廊长椅，看着医院灰白的天花板，哭着又笑着想：还好没有当真。<br/>
骗子。他们都还在，丑陋而劣质地演着相敬如宾的戏码，一直都在。<br/>
可是你没有了。<br/>
我没有你了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 拾贰</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王源被母亲从祖宅接回了家后，母亲像变了一个人。<br/>之前，她满是独立女性的傲气，不愿意流连在家庭的烟火气里，这烟火气也包括养育孩子。<br/>她对王源的看管属于放养式，请来的保姆承包一切日常起居，他只需在期末把成绩单拿给她看看了事。<br/>可丈夫的不忠一夕击溃了她，骤失的安全感使她不顾一切也要抓紧儿子。<br/>她开始喜怒无常，患得患失，企图掌控他的人生。<br/>她最初逼他学钢琴，是为了养成他能静坐下来的脾性，以后也容易静下来陪她。<br/>她后来逼他放弃钢琴，是为了让他考国考，有个铁饭碗，单位离家车程不超过半小时。<br/>她打电话给学校老师，直接将他从文科转进理科。<br/>她会给他煮很多补药，说是吃了能长高长壮。三餐都亲自下厨，却忘了问他的口味偏好。<br/>她强迫他开朗，说多交朋友，以后多一条路。<br/>她对父亲的行踪愈发猜忌。父亲只要出门，她会站在门口疑神疑鬼看着他的背影，直到人坐上车消失。夜里父亲只要超过十点没回家，她就会坐在沙发上等，电话一个接一个地打。<br/>这时王源在楼上写作业，会被突然叫下来。她控制不住地向他絮絮叨叨那些她和父亲的陈年旧事，说过有几百遍，他怕耳朵生茧，稍一露出不耐的神色，她眼睛里就全是痛苦，立即抱住他，神经质地泪流满面。<br/>王源跟她提过很多次建议：“妈妈，我不喜欢你在我做作业的时候总叫我下楼，不喜欢你做的菜，不喜欢吃那些很苦的药，不喜欢只要我一晚回家你就挨个打我朋友电话骚扰他们，我不喜欢数学和物理，所以我想学文科，我不喜欢你干涉我加入音乐社......”<br/>说了好多好多不喜欢，也说了好多好多喜欢。<br/>他喜欢音乐，喜欢篮球，喜欢看韩剧，喜欢养狗，喜欢骑车上学......<br/>她听完，浑身颤抖，像他说了多大逆不道的话。她疾言厉色，就差耳提面命：“王源，你要记住，这个世界上最靠不住的，就是喜欢。你爸当年条件可没我好，你外公外婆一直阻拦我们，可我不听，说我喜欢他力争上游的野劲儿，非他不可，却忘了别的女人也会喜欢。他凭着女人都看中的这股劲儿，在官场节节高升，行职权之便，又认识更多女人。你说好不好笑。”<br/>母亲真笑了两声，眼神空洞，灵异可怖。<br/>室内开着暖气，王源却凭空冒了身冷汗，又听她继续：“除了喜欢你爸，我还喜欢钱啊。我上大学的时候就觉得女人一定得有自己的事业，男人才把你当回事啊，所以我拼命把公司做大，做到上市，我财富自由，我比男人更强，结果怎么样你看到了。你爸还是不把我当回事，他要去找最把他当回事的小姑娘。他真蠢，小姑娘井底之蛙，当然最把他当回事了啊。”<br/>王源被她搂着，就要喘不过气。她的苛求更是遮天蔽日的一张大网：“王源啊，王源，你一定要孝顺，妈妈只剩你了，懂不懂，你是妈妈唯一的希望了。你不需要喜欢什么，反正什么都是过眼云烟，什么都有可能背叛你。可咱们娘俩儿不会背叛彼此，你就安安稳稳地活，活在妈妈身边。”<br/>疯魔的爱恨，让人面目全非。喜欢不喜欢的，不过如此而已。<br/>王源在她日复一日年复一年的精神洗礼中潜移默化，活成了一个少年迟暮的人。<br/>对人生在世的殊途同归俱已看尽，没什么不好，他只是不再随心所欲。<br/>他会尽力扮演好，母亲想要他成为的角色。<br/>一个表层光鲜亮丽，底层千疮百孔的角色，竟还会遭程宇昕这样的人眼红。</p><p>仅有的一次短暂罢演，不过是奶奶去世后的那几天。<br/>他陪母亲回郊外的祖宅收拾遗物。<br/>中途母亲接了个电话，下了楼去听。<br/>他一个人在楼上，游荡进了奶奶的房间。奶奶的房间一如他几年前离开这里时，仍干净整洁，严谨细致。她是精明能干的女人，很会打理生活。<br/>在爷爷走后，她信了佛，每周日会花两个小时礼佛。在隔壁专门腾出一间空房，放置佛龛。正中央那尊小小玉佛仍是慈眉善目，座下供着些贡品。几株香已经燃尽，枯瘪瘪插在香炉里。<br/>在房间里转了一圈，正准备出去，发现衣柜角下垫着一小块绿色。<br/>他唯恐是奶奶遗漏的重要物件，立即蹲在地上，在那里摸索，好半天将那露出的一角拔了出来。<br/>那是一包开了封的女烟。Sobranie（寿百年），是奶奶常抽的牌子。绿色盒装，薄荷口味的。他还在她那儿见过粉色包装的五彩烤烟，烟盖上印有金色俄罗斯双头鹰国徽标志，英国皇室备用，看上去高级。<br/>盒子松瘪瘪的，打开，之前用去了几支。<br/>鬼使神差，他抽出了一支，拿在窗前仔细端详。落地窗透进了薄雾晨曦，那烟身在日光里呈飘渺的天青色，像挟着一场晚来的烟雨，对她晚来的送别。<br/>他捏着烟，想，她就是迷上这样的东西，才熬过来的，或者熬不过来。没活到百年，连八十岁都没有。<br/>于是起心动念，他拿起奶奶摆在书桌上的一支铜色打火机，点燃了这支烟，放进嘴里。先吸的两口，有点呛，坚持了几分钟，尝出了那股子不浓不淡的薄荷香，不冲，口感还绵润，越吸越觉得醉人。<br/>等到一支烟快抽完了，母亲悄无声息上了楼，他也没发现。她猛一下把门推开，吓在了门边。<br/>王源那时候消瘦得厉害，瘦得只剩把骨头，所以可想而知她眼前的景象多离奇。<br/>一向乖巧的儿子佝偻着背靠在墙角抽烟。早春，天还没回暖，他竟不怕冷似地光脚踩在地上，单衣挂住薄薄的骨架，脸色苍白，像贫血，又像瘾君子。撩起眼皮子看过来，只一眼，那瘆人的忧郁，宛如鬼魅。<br/>“你这是在做什么！”母亲尖叫起来，犹如每次与父亲吵架那样狂躁。<br/>她疯了一样跑上前，粗鲁地抽走了王源指间那一小截烟头，烟灰落下烫到了他，她全然不知。<br/>她推了一把他，又恶狠狠地将这根使她儿子堕落的魔鬼扔地上，一脚将它踩变了形。<br/>母亲迷信这地方邪门，再没有了收拾东西的心情，只是重重揪着他的胳膊，往门外拖拽：“走，我们回家。”<br/>她拉着他跑得这样急，仿佛背后有什么会吃人的怪兽在追他们母子。<br/>回了家，她让他在客厅里罚站，她盘腿踡在沙发里，又开始了哭。红着眼睛，手指戳着自己的心口，要看穿了他般，质问他：“王源，你是要妈妈死吗？啊？你才多大，这东西是可以碰的吗？你奶奶是怎么死的，你忘了？你是在报复我管你吗？你想我死，对吧。”<br/>她哭了很久，哭得嗓子哑了。他上前，递给她一杯温水，她不接。待他沉默了一会儿，保证着说：“我只是一时新鲜，以后不会抽了。”<br/>她才接过水，结束了这场闹剧。<br/>他依然行尸走肉地过着，又做起了光鲜亮丽的演员。<br/>他有外向孤独症，却听话地交了更多的朋友。<br/>他知道他被经年累月的畸形家庭关系折磨昏头，内心噬掉一个大洞。里面越是空，外面越要补满。他在呼朋引伴中，被虚荣占据，他们都夸他人好，讲义气，够兄弟。你瞧，他多被人需要。<br/>他仍嫌不够，动辄便带着他们结队成帮，闯祸干架，刻意释放青春期过剩的荷尔蒙。对外人越是豪强骄横，越是能确立以自己为中心的小团体。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 拾叁</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王源自以为表现良好，父亲明面上又痛改前非，他是真的奢望过，母亲终有一天会走出来，将自己重新拼粘好，恢复正常。<br/>
可不过五年而已，那个荒唐的戏剧的夜，又别无二致地再度降临，宛如倒带。<br/>
母亲还是坐在同样一张沙发上，拢了一把贴在脸上的散发，像下定了极大的决心，吐出一个字：“滚。”<br/>
父亲靠着同样一扇窗，闻言一震，满脸为难。他又在企图强调是酒后乱性来表达无辜，博取同情。<br/>
母亲这回看都没看他一眼。<br/>
漫长的天人交战后，他终归是一言未发，叹了口气，踽踽走出了家门。<br/>
不过未必有多难受，反正可以大方地回温柔乡去了。<br/>
门关上的一刻，母亲像一只从高空坠落的花瓶，彻底破碎了，连带她失败的婚姻。<br/>
她察觉到王源似是怜悯又似是嘲弄的眼神，强迫自己挤起一个笑脸：“我都觉得自己老了，侦查能力退化了。五年前，他和别人仅仅是一夜情，我一个星期不到就给发现了，闹得天翻地覆；这回，他和人好了一年多没断过，都在外头买房子金屋藏娇了，我才在他手机里找到蛛丝马迹。闹了两小时，就觉得没劲了。”<br/>
母亲说完这个笑话，意外没有继续唠叨。<br/>
王源自然是对她的笑话漠不关心的。这让她忽然泄了气，哂笑道：“算了，你上去睡觉吧。”<br/>
许是这些年她自己都发现了，儿子和她从不亲厚，而且有越来越疏远的趋势。<br/>
她试图挽回，想办法改变着相处的模式。<br/>
王源也意识到，她从某个时间点不再抓着他不放。就像人生最大的心灰意冷：和自己的儿子互相冷落设防，如履薄冰，到头来，还是一地鸡毛。<br/>
她真的老了，头上又多出了几根白发。<br/>
王源蓦地心酸不已。怕被她识破，偏头看了眼墙上的钟。零点一刻，到了新的一天。<br/>
他久违地，用了小时候找大人要糖才有的嗡声嗡气：“零点过了，今天，是我的生日呢……”<br/>
母亲眼里稍微聚拢了点神采，坐直了身子，凝着他，点点头：“嗯，你快上去睡。起来妈给你做生日蛋糕。”<br/>
他爱吃甜食，很快眉开眼笑。上楼前，还不忘转头叮嘱一句：“妈，你也要早点睡。”<br/>
母亲意味不明地嗯了一声。</p><p>王源又是被一阵尖叫吵醒的。<br/>
这回尖叫的是家里的保姆。如每一个往常的早晨，她六点半到门口，拿钥匙开门，进屋准备早餐用的食材。<br/>
刚走近客厅，就发现直挺挺倒在地毯上的母亲。<br/>
母亲是从沙发上栽下来的。她枯坐了一整夜，像个幽灵，呆看着父亲关上的那扇门。<br/>
然后就在某一时某一刻，她的心悸胸闷，如排山倒海，她的意识像一条破船被掀翻；还没来得及从船底挣脱，心口又一阵连续性的压榨绞痛，像船舱里哪一颗埋伏已久的炸弹，轰然引爆。<br/>
王源探她的鼻息时触到了她的脸，她的体温很低，呼吸微弱，这个事实让他几乎无法站起身来。<br/>
保姆在吓破胆后，又找回了些基本的理智和镇定。<br/>
她说：“小源，我打了120，现在救护车就在外面，快把柳姐抱出去。”<br/>
王源眼前发花，手脚失序，还是勉强将母亲抱稳，穿着睡衣睡裤就跑出去了。母亲还不足一百斤，抱在怀里轻飘飘，真像抱着一堆花瓶碎片。<br/>
医护人员抢先给她做了心肺复苏等急救措施，将她抬上了担架。他跟着爬进车厢，坐在边上，茫然无措地拉着她凉凉的手。她昏迷的样子再无咄咄逼人，陷入了一场沉睡，像是这几年睡得最踏实的一次。<br/>
“病人是严重的冠心病突发。她原本就有糖尿病，血脂异常，这次属于并发症。冠状动脉壁上斑块积聚，动脉存在70%的狭窄，阻塞。血液流通不足，心肌缺血，导致了心绞痛和晕厥，甚至出现心脏骤停。我们需要给她做开胸搭桥手术。”<br/>
这是医生让他在手术单上签字时，介绍的情况。<br/>
“那，手术有危险吗？”<br/>
“现在还不好说。”<br/>
他签过字，精神恍惚，耳边嗡鸣。<br/>
糖尿病？<br/>
血脂异常？<br/>
什么时候得的，怎么从没听她说起过。<br/>
电光石火，那些掩藏在伤害里的细节历历在目，一下子就清晰可解了。<br/>
为什么她知道他嗜甜，却一次都不给他做。<br/>
为什么她知道他最喜欢吃的是火锅，还要不近人情地警告他，不许吃重油重盐的食物。<br/>
他以为他们之间总是剑拔弩张，针锋相对，却从来没有想过，是因为母亲不能吃这些。或者还有更深一层的考虑，她怕自己的孩子步她后尘，得同样的病，毕竟，这些病的遗传几率很高。<br/>
他总是怪母亲用不好爱的剂量，对他的爱，占有且自私，让他亡命奔逃，却无可回避；可他却从未自省，自己何曾有哪怕一次站在她这边，他只是自诩高明地欣赏着她像只扭曲的虫子在绝望里腐烂，笑话她的看不开。她不让他好过，他也不想她好过。<br/>
他哪里高明，他何其愚蠢，回首往事，为人子女，尽是失败。</p><p>市一医院的走廊里人来人往，便显得动荡，每分每秒都有不好的消息从别的房间传出。<br/>
王源坐在长椅上，心神不宁。<br/>
两年前某个毫无预兆的半夜，手术室里躺着在这个世界上他唯一不想失去的人。他无能为力。<br/>
两年后他十七岁生日当天，手术室里躺着他才发觉不想要失去的人。可他依然无能为力。<br/>
王源不安的时候就喜欢咬手，这时候把指头上的倒剪皮啃得七零八落，鲜血淋漓。<br/>
裤子口袋里的手机响了。<br/>
他无法控制地抓牢在手上，这时候迫切需要听一听人的声音，随便是谁都好。<br/>
对面的人又一次挽救了他。<br/>
“喂。”王俊凯的声音在话筒里依然苏苏的：“王源，你的生日准备怎么过？”<br/>
问候熟稔，直截了当。<br/>
王源没想到他第一句话会是这个。<br/>
眸光微闪，自己从什么时候起就没过过生日了，所以有些迷茫，“生日？”<br/>
“嗯，今天不是十一月八号吗？”<br/>
“你怎么知道我生日几月几号的？”<br/>
“废话，”王俊凯正躺在床上翻漫画，真心话一不留神跑到嘴边，“我想泡你......”<br/>
“嗯？”王源没听清：“你想什么？”<br/>
“没什么。你现在在哪儿？”王俊凯转了个话题。<br/>
王源不知道为什么，直觉不想告诉他自己在医院。<br/>
“我在外面，有点事。”<br/>
王俊凯没有刨根究底，他屈了一下腿，调整了一下颈后靠枕的位置。<br/>
又懒洋洋地问：“那你什么时候回来？”<br/>
王源看了一眼紧闭的手术室门，又看了一眼墙上的钟，七点来的，一晃都十一点半了。<br/>
他预感到，这一天的时间，也会这样过去。<br/>
“我今天没时间。”<br/>
“这都中午了，你记得吃饭。”王俊凯找到重点。<br/>
“嗯，过会儿吃。”<br/>
王源漫不经心地答应着，却心知肚明，这样的情况，他怎么可能吃得下。<br/>
“你还有事吗，没事我挂了。”他注意到一间诊室门开了，正推出来了一个人，门边的家属蜂拥而上，发出很大的喧闹声。<br/>
怕被那头的王俊凯听到，他急忙跑到走廊另一边。<br/>
“真冷淡啊......”王俊凯轻笑，那低低的笑声让王源贴着话筒的耳廓都发着痒。<br/>
又听他说：“王源，你得过生日，这是你十七岁的生日，少年时代最后一个。到了十八岁，你就成年了。我很想很想陪你过这个生日。”<br/>
王源的心摇摆不定，为了瞒他焦头烂额。下一秒又得躲着过路的人，被撞得左右晃荡，生出了莫大的烦躁。<br/>
母亲病危的现实，像乱成一团的引线，而王俊凯的固执和纠缠，像烧燎的火苗，两相触碰，一下子将他这只火药桶点燃。<br/>
他不耐地嚷了句：“我说了我今天有事，而且我从来不过生日，你烦不烦。”<br/>
他没头没脑地发泄完一通，那边果然停了下来。只有微弱的声音，像是手里的书页刚翻过去了一面。<br/>
空气里结了层冰，这种冷滞的停顿，王源保证，至少持续了有半分多钟。<br/>
王俊凯的声音果然不如刚才和风细雨，带上了点清冷：“既然心情不好，也确实很忙，那当我多事。”<br/>
说完，就将电话挂了。<br/>
王源正站在一盏窗户口前，手机还保持在耳边没有拿下来，话筒里连续播放着猝然的忙音。<br/>
他深吸了口气，看着窗外变得枯黄的梧桐树顶，又回头望了望，走廊恢复了寂静，那些房间，再没有别的一扇门打开了。<br/>
情绪悉数冷却，就只有后悔与懊丧。<br/>
他这是在做什么？为什么要对着王俊凯发脾气呢，王俊凯什么都不知道啊，他只是好心地想帮自己庆祝生日而已。<br/>
王俊凯不知道他这里，声音嘈切，炽光惨白，人人自危，碌碌忙忙。<br/>
他窝坐在又硬又冷的磨石椅子上，五个多小时，为了第一时间等到确切的消息，连一趟厕所都不敢去上。旁边的空地横七竖八铺了几张褥子，上面坐着想陪夜却没有床位的家属。他们靠着墙根儿补眠，脸上的倦意那样明显，浊黄，黯淡，败乱，像他们身边那一只只既无生命，也无尊严，随意堆着的蛇皮袋子。<br/>
一帧人间缩影。<br/>
也许少年正在哪一处高枕无忧。这时候的自己，也无法感同身受。<br/>
可那很好，王俊凯本来就不该看到这些俗世的分分合合、生生死死，他舍不得他看到。<br/>
因为他说过，他想看到的是星辰宇宙。<br/>
再不济也是尘埃里的一朵花。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 拾肆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>正在这时，面前那扇门上的“手术中”三个字熄了。<br/>
王源几乎是立刻站了起来，就是腿有些麻，踉跄着走近正推门而出的医生。<br/>
医生解下薄薄一片蓝口罩，看着他说：“手术很成功，只是麻药的药效还没散，病人仍处于昏迷状态。”<br/>
直至听到了句话，绷到了极致的神经像濒临拉断的弹簧，骤然一松，身心俱折。<br/>
感激、喜悦、心安，丰沛如汛，他就要语无伦次。<br/>
“醒了、那、她，下床回家，可以了吗......”<br/>
“建议住院静养半个月。”医生还是听懂了。不过多看了他一眼，像是在确定他有没有出毛病。<br/>
转身要走的时候，王源叫住了他。<br/>
“等会儿，我想帮我妈换个VIP房。”<br/>
这时候他总算有了点纨绔子弟的意识。他是富人家的孩子，父官、母商，这样优渥的条件，总要奢侈一次。<br/>
去年父亲来这儿做过一次盲肠炎手术，院长和他是老熟人。一听说王书记来了，还专门安排出一间高级单人房，里面应有尽有五脏俱全，配置比普通酒店还好。<br/>
他这会儿就要他爸住过的这间。<br/>
一日夫妻百日恩。他妈是这不义男人的发妻，永世可享受他开的绿灯，理直气壮。</p><p>母亲躺在床上，身着白蓝条的素净病号服。脸盘毫无血色，嘴唇皲裂发白。闭着眼，不见平日眼角的皱纹。<br/>
这副枯萎模样，遥远而陌生。<br/>
王源拉过一旁的凳子，呆呆闲坐。折腾了这么久，一放松下来眼皮就打了架。想闭眼小憩，却无可抑制地跌入熟睡。<br/>
睡梦里，又见到不少往昔影像。<br/>
灰白琴房，他被母亲推着坐在钢琴边。那时人很小，站着还不足琴身高。母亲就杵在他背后，阴森的监视让他毛骨悚然。他战战兢兢地对着琴架上的谱子弹，只要弹错一个音，她就拿着戒尺打他的背。<br/>
画面又一转，烟雾缭绕的厨房。灶上放了只瓦罐，罐里煮着黑乎乎的汤药。煮沸了，母亲关了火，舀了一碗。左手端着碗，右手拿着勺，搅着吹凉，向他走过来。他抗拒地直往外跑，还是被她捉住，捏着鼻子往嘴里灌，苦得他皱紧了眉头。<br/>
最后，他又回到了那个最初的除夕夜。父亲在客厅坐着，自斟自酌。母亲抢过他手里的高脚杯往墙上一摔，玻璃碎了一地，红酒液溅在雪白的墙壁上，像一点又一点的蚊子血。父亲愤怒地站起身，调低了电视音量就开始骂她泼妇，而她像一只好斗的母狮，扑上去就揪住了他脑袋上稀疏的头发。父亲吃痛，失手将她推倒在地，她撑在地上的手却被玻璃渣刺破。<br/>
她狞笑着爬起来，捏紧拳头的动作反而让手心里的茬片嵌得更深，两只血手，又去掐父亲的脖子......<br/>
她声音凄厉而尖锐，怨毒地对男人喊：“我当初真不该替你生孩子，要是没有这个孩子，我现在可以一身轻松，无牵无挂地和你一刀两断！你这种人真是自私，当初我事业如日中天，不想那么早要孩子，你和你妈偏哄着我生，我怀孕期间控制不好体重，我有产后忧郁症，你不管我，还背着我在外面偷吃。这个孩子将来肯定和你一个德行，养不熟的东西，我不该生他......”<br/>
王源的梦停在这里，直接梦魇了，额头上密密麻麻一片水光。现实里，母亲仍躺得安宁，呼吸轻悄。<br/>
他心有余悸，坐立难安，立即想找点事做来分神，就去了楼下的餐厅。<br/>
这里的伙食朴素，王源打了碗白粥，又选了两道小菜，狼吞虎咽，吃完撑肠拄腹。<br/>
为了消食，又在一楼的花园里逛了一大圈。十一月的深秋，落叶树一片灿黄，如金色醇酒。远处高楼矗立，近处是阴蘙宁静的院子，静好的阳光从叶片里散透进来。<br/>
周围有不少看护推着坐轮椅的病人晒太阳。<br/>
饶是这太阳如此和煦，也晒不干他浑身的冷汗。<br/>
他的出生不被期待，他的存在是一种错误，令人后悔。而他自此再不过生日。</p><p>王源回到住院部，上楼。站在走廊里，靠着墙壁。他忽然摸出了裤子口袋里的手机。<br/>
黑屏，没有任何新的来电或消息。<br/>
他不意外。他那样的不识好歹，或许在一段时间里，王俊凯不会再想理他了。<br/>
可失落是骗不了人的。他握着手机，感到难受。<br/>
他心里涌出一股冲动，想立刻打个电话给对方道歉求和。他不想让这段友谊不明不白的留下芥蒂。<br/>
王俊凯的电话号码早已烂熟于心，可他还是一个键一个键地输入，生怕拨错。<br/>
打过去，正思索着该说什么，却传来了对方已关机的提示音。<br/>
他陷入臆想：这是冷落，还是断交呢？<br/>
认识王俊凯这么久，他从不会这样对他。<br/>
王源不是执拗的人，可这次是他有错在先，实在没有办法劝自己放弃，仍是鼓起了勇气，又给对方发了一条短信：【对不起。】<br/>
在走廊上又徘徊了一阵，手机还是没有响起任何回音，他感到难言的憋闷，无精打采地回了病房。<br/>
一进门，却看见母亲已经醒过来了，靠在靠枕上，听见他开门的声响，便直直地，深深地注视着他。<br/>
王源错愕，一时不知道该说什么，便只是绕到床头的小桌边，拿起果盘里一只苹果，又抽出一旁的水果刀，沉默地削着果皮。<br/>
当他将里面白色的果肉切成一小块一小块，打算递到母亲嘴边时，她却轻轻说：“放下吧。医生说我现在只能吃点半流质的食物。你留着自己吃。”<br/>
“你这会儿倒挺听医生话的。”他闷闷道。<br/>
“对不起啊，我这突然病倒，是不是让你担惊受累了……”她分明也算受害者，竟歉疚地笑。<br/>
笑纹的沟壑很深，她一夕若老了十岁，油尽灯枯，只剩平和腼腆，再无半点往昔锋利伤人的影子。<br/>
若非知道面前的女人只是经历了一场开胸手术而不是换心手术，王源甚至会认为，一场大难，劫后余生，她的躯壳里宿住了另一个人的灵魂。<br/>
他眨了眨眼，低头，含了片果肉，慢悠悠说：“那医生还说，你这岁数熬夜是大忌，你神经长时间焦虑，你的情绪太容易激动。这些都是你得病的诱因。”<br/>
母亲愣了愣，体会出他平淡转述里暗藏的关心，随即说：“我以后会纠正作息的。”<br/>
她又看了一会儿他，还是深究的眼神。他吃水果的姿势几不可查地顿了顿。<br/>
“王源，我这次去鬼门关前走了一遭，倒是看开了从前的很多事。”<br/>
王源没有想过，他们母与子，一场迟来多年，开诚布公的谈心，是在这种情境里发生。<br/>
她又说了一句“对不起”。与提起他因为她的病而折腾一天的抱歉又有不同，是以羞愧难当的语气，像是要钻进这地上的瓷砖缝里。<br/>
她这样的无地自容，是头一遭，很快就逼得他抬头与她认真地对视。<br/>
见他眼神里没有什么异状，她犹豫再三，还是鼓起几番勇气，隐晦地开始聊到过去，她的怪戾、她的卑鄙、她的万般失控。<br/>
这些往事，有的存在刚刚的噩梦里，还有一些，早已被王源遗弃在大脑皮层的潜意识里。那块尘封的区域像间被上了锁的小屋，她的这些话一点点从屋子表面细小的缝隙往里渗，每渗进一句，他总算想起来一次，哦，的确，她曾对他这样不好过。<br/>
母亲心里存在着一头时常咆哮、悲鸣的恶兽。她驯服不了它，只能来驯服少年的自己。<br/>
王源百感交集，可是，从什么时候起，他扔在那间小屋的弃物越来越多，他往屋外越走越远——离开荫蔽的屋檐，走去阳光里面的呢？<br/>
应该，就是从认识王俊凯开始的吧。<br/>
他又想起来那个暗下去，就再没亮起过的手机屏幕，不禁有些火气，又有些泄气。<br/>
许是看他眼里有了波澜，母亲以为他仍在介意。<br/>
她说：“王源，从前我那样对你，也许是因为，你离我的痛苦我的不堪，那样的近。你是至亲骨肉，却也是唯一亲眼见证我卑如蝼蚁的人。我那时候太年轻，尽管已为人母，也不过才活了人生的三分之一。命运无常，人一旦自身无能，为了好过，总想着转嫁他人。于是我将这种自身无法承受的不幸，迁怒于你。<br/>
......<br/>
我是个彻底的失败者，也不是个好母亲。但王源，生日快乐。妈妈的祝福，是你今后要永远自由。<br/>
你不必原谅我，但一定要放过你自己。”</p><p>不必原谅，放过自己。<br/>
像是要贯彻这句自己说的话，亲自演练给他看，母亲还让他打电话给父亲，告知他她刚经历了一场大手术。<br/>
父亲接电话时声音含混，沙哑，像刚从哪个女人的被窝里爬出来的。王源也的确听见了女人不耐烦的起床气。父亲清醒过来，先是对母亲的病表达震惊，那语气夸张而做作，特别有他平时坐办公室的官腔。又欲盖弥彰地说自己在看电影，是女演员在讲话。最后再关心三连问：手术成功了吗，你妈醒了没，你们在哪个医院。<br/>
可直至深夜，他才姗姗赶来，风尘仆仆，假模假样。<br/>
父亲问他：“源源吃饭没？辛苦了，你妈也是，这么大个人还不注意身体。”<br/>
这人脸上刻意的愁容，让王源几乎笑出了声。<br/>
他不光想笑还恶心。父亲真越老演技越拙劣，要真的揪心，半个小时就能赶来的路，怎磨蹭了几个小时，是中途翻车掉沟里了吗？<br/>
可他这时能体会母亲明知父亲不情不愿也要叫他来的用意。她没打算原谅，她只想结束。<br/>
她想放过她自己。</p><p>王源随手将父母亲的对话关进了门，他对父亲的虚情假意不感兴趣，也不想听。他知道母亲羞于被他听到。<br/>
踱步向电梯口，等着下楼，他决定先一个人回家。这里不需要他了，以父亲好面子喜排场的性格，王书记的老婆住院，怎么说都得请上最好的陪护。<br/>
梯门边的墙角摆着一盆孤零零的绿植，他失神地盯着上下楼的红色数字在跳动。<br/>
或许是今天听到“生日”这个词的频次过高，他竟又看了一眼手机时间：23:45。<br/>
还有十五分钟，这一天就结束了。<br/>
十七岁的王源就不见了。<br/>
这时候，才切实地感到了一丝遗憾，一丝落寞。<br/>
他想起来今天凌晨，母亲承诺的那个蛋糕。<br/>
他那么喜欢甜食，最终也吃不到了啊……</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 拾伍</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>电梯叮地一声，王源到了一楼。<br/>电梯门开了，他大步走出去，穿过了午夜安静的大厅，走近了茫茫的夜色里。<br/>四周很黑很黑，今晚连星星也藏在云层里，像极了他此刻黯淡低靡心情。<br/>又走过了白天那个花园，这些枝桠掉落的大小植物在黑暗里就显得有了那么丝阴森，令他害怕得加快了脚步。<br/>就在要彻底走出住院部时，拐角有隐隐人声，忽然而至。那是一道未完全变声的低磁少年音，隔着点距离，从某个方向传来。<br/>王源心脏莫名地狂跳起来，福至心灵，这声音仿佛刻在了他的肌肉记忆里，引着他越走越近。<br/>直到空地处，路灯下的视线逐渐转明。在看清的一瞬间，王源就没有了再往前走的力气，只是被施了咒般，定在了原地。<br/>王俊凯就蹲在地上，背对着他。因为个子太高，背弓得很弯脖子微微伸长，姿势看上去挺不舒服的。<br/>即使不舒服，他还在自言自语：“说对不起有用的话，还要警察做什么，我才不要理你这个没良心的小混蛋。”语气颇为稚气。<br/>王源知道对方在骂谁，咬了咬唇，脸颊热了起来。<br/>少年骂着，忽而无声沉默几秒，又低着头叹了口气问：“可是为什么不过生日呢。我每年过生日的时候，都特别特别高兴，有好多好多人陪着我，给我送祝福，给我送礼物。所以，连这样高兴的事都不在乎了的傻瓜，到底经历过什么呢……”<br/>他仍在继续：“傻瓜，人这一辈子，每一岁都只有一次，错过了就没有了。你还小，意识不到这样的重要性，轻易地就想丢掉十七岁的你，那我就来负责帮你保存吧，免得你日后想起来，这天连一张照片，甚至连一个蛋糕都没有，你会很难过。现在是23:52，还有八分钟，你不愿意我在你身边，但我还是想跟你说一声，生日快乐。生日快乐，王源......”<br/>说完，王俊凯手上动作着，啪嗒一响，似乎是打火机的声音。王源呆站着，从他的高度俯视，有一团暖黄的光从少年深棕的发旋儿晕散开来。<br/>像荒野燃起一簇篝火。<br/>王源知道了少年在做什么，胸口在发胀，眼眶立刻湿润起来，忍不住就往前跑了两步，想离少年更近一点。<br/>他的脚步声不轻，惊动了蹲在铜钱草丛边这个黑漆漆的影子。<br/>影子慢慢转了个身，那团暖黄的光也随之影影绰绰，照亮了那张熟悉的深刻的脸。五官都笼罩着一层薄薄的金辉，看起来格外温暖。<br/>他看痴了。<br/>王俊凯也在看他。虽是仰视，姿态却冷漠而倔强，像头被踏足领地的狼。<br/>明明才11月的秋天，少年却是很冬季的打扮：藏蓝色的针织帽，灰色的羊羔毛外套，宽大的阔腿仔裤，保暖又时尚。而他那种闲散颓废的样子，又不像桀骜的狼了，像在北欧某处冰原上。<br/>王俊凯手里捧着一个蛋糕，一个不只是存在在梦里或是承诺里的，而是真实的，可闻见、可碰触的蛋糕。<br/>蛋糕共有两层，一层是抹茶味的慕斯，一层是巧克力脆皮，最上面插着一圈蜡烛，那片不容忽视的暖黄就是这随风轻颤的烛光。<br/>他捧着沉甸甸的它，就像捧着一颗赤裸而赤诚的心脏。<br/>王源听见少年轻声说：“我等到你了。”<br/>一句普普通通的话，却令他觉得酸透了心。</p><p>王俊凯看见王源，瘦削的男孩穿着套米色的棉质睡衣，乌青面色，又软又膩的油头没洗，很邋遢，不知道早上是在怎样混乱的情况下出的门。<br/>裤子似乎稍短了些，露出了一小节漂亮的脚踝骨。领子有点低，扣子处是干净凸透的锁骨。<br/>王源眼睛闪着光，还浮着一层湿气腾腾的雾，像是惊喜，又像是动容，或者是两者兼半。<br/>王俊凯刚想跟王源说不准哭。<br/>却听见王源吸了吸鼻子，闷闷地说了句：“你不是不想理我了吗！”<br/>这话一说出来王源自己都嫌涩嘴，骂自己没出息，搞的像找男人要说法的怨妇……<br/>许是男孩话里的怨气过于明显，王俊凯挑了挑眼皮，好整以暇地望着他，轻笑：“不高兴了？”<br/>这问里没有半点温柔，还夹杂着调侃与奚落，让王源心里的委屈一刹那如洪水决堤倾泻而出。他抹了把眼睛，抗拒地说：“我才没有不高兴。”<br/>夜风遁回，柏树叶沙沙作响，树下草丛有两只猫，咿咿呀呀地叫着春，惊起了林间一片鸟，飞远了。<br/>这下两人都陷入了口干舌燥的尴尬。<br/>还是王俊凯开口，找回了刚才的节奏：“我没有不理你。之前出门去替你订蛋糕，回来手机没电了就自动关机了。我放床头充电，又进浴室洗了个澡。出来后才打开，看到了你发的【对不起】。”<br/>“然后我意识到，你可能是出了什么事，又不想告诉我。所以我打电话给了你朋友，他姑妈不是儿外科的主任吗，说你妈在心脏内科的ICU。”<br/>轻描淡写的解释却出奇抚平了王源的心，一些小小的误会和别扭，顷刻间烟消云散。<br/>王俊凯看他又恢复到柔软而无害了，心一动，口气未免宠溺道：“别愣着了，还有五分钟，快点来许三个愿望，吹蜡烛。”<br/>王源望着蛋糕顶上那漂亮的裱花，精致的蜡烛，踌躇了一下。吹蛋糕、许愿，这些在他十多年的生命里，是多么久远，生疏，又新鲜的意味。<br/>他捏紧的手心汗潮了，脑子里却依旧一团乱麻。<br/>他对王俊凯说：“我想不起来，有什么愿望。不如你先帮我许一个吧。”<br/>王俊凯神色如常，也没有逼问他，只点了点头，凑近那团烛火，轻声许下了第一个愿望：“第一，祝王源以后能有自己真正喜欢的事，然后不受辖制地自由地去做。万事顺遂。毫无蹉跎。”<br/>少年脸上硬朗的线条在烛光里软化，看起来多了几分温柔，令人怦然心动。<br/>又一股浓浓地酸涩涌进鼻腔，王源本来坚强的神智被搅得涣散，眼前又模糊不清了。<br/>他大着胆子，猛跑向前一把抱住了王俊凯。王俊凯始料未及，被他撞得往后趔趄。<br/>站定后，喘了口气，咬着他耳朵，恼道：“莽撞。”<br/>王源身体一颤，下巴搁在少年宽阔幽香的肩上，不管不顾，再次将圈着对方的胳膊收紧。<br/>他哭道：“下两个愿望，我来许。”<br/>王俊凯没见过这样脆弱崩溃的王源，犹自僵在了原地，心软得不成样子，不舍得动弹。就保持着被搂的姿势，他只恨自己没有多余的手，可以顺着王源那根绷紧的脊柱，往下抚摸安慰。<br/>他喃喃说：“好，你来许。”</p><p>王源整理好了情绪，再面对王俊凯时，多了丝羞赧。<br/>撇开眼，他弯腰，俯身，双手合十。<br/>男孩嫩白的脸上那一层细小的绒毛被火光照得清晰毕现，王俊凯在一旁注视着，身体也要被烧灼了。<br/>怎么能这么喜欢一个人呢？他问自己，喜欢得能牵动五脏六腑，让他想交付一切。刚才男孩在他胸口啜泣的片刻，他几乎想对他说，你要什么，要什么我都可以给你，包括我的命。<br/>王源听不到王俊凯内心的表白，他只是闭上了眼睛，郑重地默许了后两个愿望。<br/>第二，假如世事向来不遂人愿，我最终没有办法做到我喜欢的事，那也请一定保佑王俊凯能做他喜欢的事。他一定要比我自由顺遂，一定要比我过得好。<br/>第三，求求别让我离开王俊凯。我很非的，怕以后再遇不到这样好的人，就让我自私地永远赖在他的身边。</p><p>三愿已毕，王源轻轻吹灭了蜡烛。<br/>零点敲响。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 拾陆</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>又是一年隆冬，寒假，熟悉的雪场。<br/>王俊凯又一次蹲在王源脚边帮他固定雪鞋。<br/>王源低头，怔愣愣看着少年浓密润泽的发顶。快过年了，王俊凯臭美地给自己染了个新发色，色彩明度很深，是只有在太阳底下才照得出来的蓝灰色。<br/>待到少年调试完满意地站起身后，他嗓子发紧发痛。他知道是源于感动，心化成一滩水，红着眼又想确认：“王俊凯，你为什么要对我这么好。”<br/>王俊凯没好气地用冰凉凉的手套推了推王源肉嘟嘟的脸，像是对他的迟钝表示无语。<br/>随后少年不闪不避，直接而坦荡地回答：“那还用说，因为我喜欢你啊。”</p><p>雪山皑皑，一片纯白的苍茫里一蓝一黄两个小点飞速向坡下移动。<br/>像古时两位鲜衣少年郎纵骑两匹烈马，由山海关直下江南，快意江湖。<br/>雪道全程很长，结束后，两人累瘫，气喘吁吁躺在软软的雪里。<br/>王俊凯偏头看了一眼，王源的护目镜在日光底下闪着玫瑰色的光泽。<br/>他问了他一句：“怕不怕雪盲？”<br/>王源还没反应过来，王俊凯就一手轻轻拉开他的护目镜，一手护在他的眼睛上。<br/>好一会儿，才慢慢松开手，让他缓缓适应遂至的盛光。<br/>王俊凯又将自己的护目镜摘下，一个翻身，压住了王源骑在了他的腰上。<br/>王源就在自己身下，即使隔着厚厚的滑雪服，也能感知到他渐渐僵硬的身体。男孩躲闪的眼睛澄澈而灵透，像被雪水洗过，不敢看上位的、强势而危险的自己。<br/>王源后背浸在雪里冰凉凉的，心如擂鼓，有了一丝预感，像是知道了王俊凯这般放肆的目的。表情有些不自然，挣了挣手，下意识有逃跑的动作。可少年健壮的体魄纹丝不动，他有些急了，腿不住地蹬着。<br/>王俊凯兴奋于捕获的猎物殊死反抗，施虐因子突增，左手掐住了他的下颌，右手还阴邪地钻至他胯下某一处的软肉，摸了摸。<br/>只听王源嘶地闷哼了一下，额上泛了点汗：“下流！”<br/>王俊凯看他暂时失了力气，两只铁掌牢牢钳制住他的手臂。喉结短促地滚了滚，眸光阒黑，俯身下来。<br/>王源眼前一黑，少年的阴影完全挡在了头顶，更高阶的雄性侵略的气息如此浓烈，让他警铃大作。<br/>“闭上眼睛。”<br/>没等王源听话，一片柔软薄凉的唇落在了他的唇上，就像飘来一片雪花。<br/>王俊凯第一次吻人，也没有经验，舌尖来来回回勾勒着王源唇瓣上的纹路，总算舔热了两人相触的地方，滋生着一些黏腻，唇与唇沾住又分开，尚在齿外，久闯不入，不得章法。<br/>他退开一会儿，情欲上了头，身心俱焚。深吸了口气，就见王源脸上早已飘上了两朵红云。<br/>男孩眼角湿润，声如蚊呐地说：“我不搞同性恋。”<br/>王俊凯轻笑了下，用鼻尖亲昵地对了下他的鼻尖：“我也不搞。”<br/>“我只和你搞。”<br/>王源大脑已经完全转不动了，只听卷土重来的人又命令了一次：“闭眼，张嘴。”<br/>王源闭眼的一刹那，纤长的睫毛蹭扫过王俊凯的脸。少年的拇指隔着手套摩挲着他的下唇，他又抖动得厉害，忍不住地偷看。<br/>王俊凯被他的眼睫与呼吸弄得有些痒，好在这回，王源没有再抗拒他，让他热血沸腾。<br/>他灵巧的软舌挑开了王源的贝齿，扫过他口腔里每一寸软肉，两人唇舌交缠，津液滋响，是情窦初开又是蓄谋已久。<br/>王俊凯捧住王源的脸，无师自通地激烈深入起来，再不复刚开始的温柔试探。<br/>王源仰着脖，喉咙里哼出了软而欲的媚叫，像极了生日那天在医院花园里遇到的发情的猫。</p><p>那晚，王源躺在被窝里，回想着白天发生的一切，犹在梦里，恍若不真实。<br/>王俊凯的体温仿佛还停留在身上，让他的心被沸煮，脸还冒着热气。<br/>他冲动翻出了手机，对方一个小时前给他发的微信：【宝贝，睡了么。我现在头好晕哦，下午跟哥们儿出去吃饭，才刚回家。饭后玩游戏他们把我灌高了，我真怕嘴一瓢，把我俩好上的事儿抖落出去了。】<br/>【可是我真开心啊……你开不开心？我早上亲你的时候，感觉你硬了。】<br/>【你说你是不是早就也在暗恋我。】<br/>【真会装的小骚货。】<br/>王俊凯每一条都在说垃圾话，是守得云开见月明的得意忘形。<br/>自己当时因为羞怯恼恨，没有回他。<br/>可是这会儿实在是想他，又太想确认，于是在被窝里偷偷动着手指：【王俊凯，我们，算，在一起了吧？】<br/>他发完本来想出卧室，到楼下接点水喝，缓解一下绷紧的小腹升起的那股子热流。<br/>还没穿好拖鞋，屏幕又一亮，微信提示音响了。<br/>对面几乎是秒回：【在一起？宝贝好纯情哦。嗬，怎么脸皮这么薄，我们是搞对象，是谈恋爱，记住了？】<br/>这个“嗬”就很有灵性，王俊凯平日里扯着嘴角似笑非笑的模样跃然眼前。想到嘴角，就又想到这张嘴有多肆意妄为。他自己也是不矜持，竟任由这人揪着自己光天化日朗朗乾坤就在雪地里就翻滚湿吻，毫无规矩。<br/>“啊，要死了，王源你怎么可以被他带歪！”王源尖叫一声，羞耻至死扑进了层层叠叠的床褥，将脸埋在大大的枕头里。<br/>憋了会儿气，又止不住抬头释放自己，对着天花板的吊扇傻笑，捂着脸在床上滚来滚去。<br/>哦，是真的在和王俊凯谈恋爱哦。<br/>他飘飘然。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 拾柒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>从这天起，王源的生活真的一天一天在好转。<br/>母亲出院后，说要给他补上生日礼物，送了他一只刚出生两周的萨摩耶犬。还说因为他爱吃火锅，她便自作主张给这只小崽子取了个名叫火锅。<br/>王源搂着这只毛茸茸的小家伙，心潮澎湃，他深觉他与母亲从前那些因成见形成的鸿沟让他一叶障目。<br/>原来他的喜好，她统统记得。她将这礼物送与他时，脸上那一点小心，期盼，都被他收入眼底。<br/>或许，当母亲兀自选择在情感上和他隔开一条河那样的距离的时候，他就该领悟她是剜肉补疮。<br/>毕竟他们终有泅河而渡的本能。<br/>还有，她和父亲分居了，期限是此后漫长的半生。<br/>对，即使爱已割裂，他们没有离得成婚。成人的世界超乎想象的复杂，这么多年下来，当初联姻的两个家族利益关系早已盘根错节、密不可分，离婚只会伤及根基。这个年纪的人都懂计较利弊，得过且过。<br/>王源对此事的结果有丝叹惋，某天他翘着脚丫坐在王俊凯的自行车车后座，王俊凯在前面推着车，两人慢行穿过很久没去过的南锣鼓巷。<br/>走进被四合院切割出来的胡同，石板路窄得跟条弯曲蜈蚣似的，两面是白墙灰瓦，斜檐低垂，门面与门柱被刷成了朱红色，满是喜庆的年味儿。人挤人，王俊凯却将车推得稳稳当当。前方灯海阑珊，少年背影模糊。<br/>王源向着天上的寒星呵出口白气，他问王俊凯：“王俊凯，你说，人类是不是最贪心却最能勉强自己的生物啊。除了基本的生存欲望以外，总还要好多好多种别的欲望。又为了这些不必要，竟然能忍受和最厌恶的同类，活活耗到死。还真是既可怜，又活该。”<br/>王俊凯冲着路中央几个玩闹的熊孩子响了下车铃，见他们老老实实缩回去，才回头看了眼王源。<br/>错落的灯海照在少年沉静、无波澜的暗色瞳孔里，王源忽地安定下来。<br/>他觉得王俊凯又会拿些道理开导他了。<br/>果然，少年沉默了会儿，就说：“其实有些人，从一开始就是不适合的，只是机缘巧合，陪彼此走了一段路。人不但是惯会忍耐的生物，更惯会牺牲。他们愿意忍受最厌恶的人，总是为了最爱的人。这种牺牲感让他们自觉高尚，而作为他们最爱的人，不看轻也不看重这种牺牲感，就是功德无量。”<br/>末了，他摸了把王源拽着车座垫的手，道：“总之，你不用去背负任何人的牺牲感。各有选择，愿意而已。”<br/>王俊凯的手暖和，王源软软地捏着他的手指，低头呢喃了一句：“原来人生这么苦啊……”<br/>王俊凯似是被他的伤春悲秋逗乐了，笑了下，却很认真地答道：“嗯，人生很苦的。”<br/>“所以才总需要一点甜啊。”<br/>说着，少年将车推向路边卖糖葫芦的小贩。<br/>对着后座翘首以待的王源说：“你自己选一只吧。”<br/>小贩身旁的插竿上插满了诱人的小红果，是老北京人最喜欢的传统糖山楂。一颗颗红彤彤的山楂上裹着一层晶亮亮的蔗糖，娇艳欲滴，表皮还撒着点缀用的白芝麻，甚是好看。<br/>王源看见甜食就走不动道，眼冒红心地挑挑拣拣，选了只自己认为果最圆最红的。王俊凯瞧见小贩在偷笑，从上衣口袋摸出几个硬币，边递给那小贩，边摇头搭着话：“我这弟弟可贪嘴。”<br/>王源才不理小贩的笑话，回家的一路上，横坐在后面扬着小腿肚儿，一只手搂着王俊凯的腰，一只手拿着糖葫芦美滋滋地舔。<br/>等到了王源他家那幢三层楼的小别墅，王俊凯华丽地漂移进了院子，用脚别住了车。<br/>王源轻巧地跳下车，落在满地的枯叶里，嘴里仍津津有味地吐着核，连句再见都懒得和他这车夫说。<br/>王俊凯脾气不算好，登时将车斜倚着门廊旁一棵樱桃树，抱着胳膊，冷觑着他。<br/>男孩伸出粉粉的小舌将竹签顶上那块糖嘬得滋滋作响，漂亮的细颈上那团白白的喉结还不停滚动。<br/>像是A片里色情浓厚的一幕，王俊凯眉心一拧，裤裆里那根骑车时就被王源的口水声弄得蓄势待发，被车架箍得生疼的肉棒跳了跳。他难耐地揉了揉，深吸了口气，暗哑询问：“甜吗？”<br/>王源没意识到其中的暗示意味，只眯着笑眼，点点头：“甜。”<br/>王俊凯倨步上前，一把扯掉他手里的长签，捏住他的下颌让他仰头承受自己粗暴的吻。<br/>舌头在他的上下颚扫了一圈，又吸了口他下唇的软肉，混沌地承认：“嗯，真的很甜。”<br/>王源脸红过耳，双手无力地抵着他的胸口，被他亲得全身发软。<br/>被放开后，他小嘴肿红，湿润着大眼，哀怨地看着地上那粉身碎骨的糖串儿，气愤地叫嚣：“你赔我糖葫芦！”<br/>王俊凯酥笑：“是我付的钱。”<br/>“那你干嘛抢它，呜呜呜……”<br/>“谁让你勾引我。”<br/>“我没有！”王源快要哭了。<br/>谁知王俊凯见他这副软弱可欺的样子又兽性大发地揽过他脖子，在他额头上啃了啃：“我说有就是有。”<br/>王源正要挥手打这无赖时，他家那只看门的火锅听到了动静，从铁栅栏里哈哧哈哧地探出自己的嘴筒子和大鼻头，小眼神里闪着警觉。<br/>王俊凯掐着它小主人蜂腰的手就松开了。<br/>“再不进家门，我就当着你家这肥狗的面儿强奸你。”<br/>“你滚！”王源觉得这个人简直不可理喻，怕他干得出来，撒着丫子就往门里溜了。<br/>只留王俊凯闲站在原地，两手揣着兜，仰头看了眼无边无际的稀薄冬夜，冷风直往他的鼻喉里灌，总算吹散了一点体内烧得正旺的欲火。<br/>耳边传来两声狗吠。<br/>他一低头，正对上火锅的森然犬齿。哟，被挑衅了？<br/>王俊凯理了理裤腿的褶皱，一脚踢飞花坛边的石块，石块顺着小坡骨碌碌地滚进了门缝，眼瞅着那傻狗扭头追着跑远了。</p><p>这个冬天以后，王源和王俊凯的恋爱如火如荼。<br/>像动物都纷纷从冬眠里苏醒，王俊凯的发情期明显频繁了许多。<br/>起先只停留在口舌之欲。放学后在送他回家前，会抱着他的臀将他整个人顶在车棚后的隐蔽处放肆地接吻。<br/>这里太黑，方便做坏事。王源的两条细腿被王俊凯举着围上了腰，两手无力地搭着他肩。每当有人进来取车，他就像被碰到的含羞草，在少年怀里蜷缩闭合，明知不可能被看见，仍呜呜咽咽不敢发出大的声音。<br/>王俊凯特别喜欢舔他的鼻头和耳垂，说这两处的肉厚，有福相。王源气喘吁吁地反驳他说，这两处是他最不满意的地方，总想微整一下。<br/>这时王俊凯就会拉开男孩的裤子拉链，挑拨那根秀气的阴茎，把它玩到前端出水，沾湿短裤，在他耳边轻柔地威胁：“你敢瞎动你的脸，我就给你几把套个环，永远也别想自己射了。”<br/>王源每次都被这荤话激得全身发红。<br/>后面王俊凯不再满足只接吻。<br/>高二的运动会，王源参加男子200米短跑，拿了个第三名的成绩。仰躺在跑道外绿草如茵的足球场地上，王源用手背盖着眼睛，任阳光抚摸额头，身边围了一大群女生来送水。<br/>他其实挺无语。第一名的那个体育生还被晾在边上，他一个排不上号的在这儿抢风头算怎么回事？<br/>那体育生的脸色尤为阴沉，渐渐地让王源在操场上待不下去了，借口去体育馆的淋浴间冲澡。<br/>可刚拉开某隔间的浴帘，还没来得及打开水，就被人轻轻往前一推，光溜溜的胸膛印在墙壁瓷砖上，给他冰得跳脚。<br/>一回头，不知道怎么潜进他们学校的王俊凯倚在门边，少年手长脚长，胸肩开阔，颀长身躯覆着一层精实而有线条感的肌理，小时候随祖父母在奥克兰生活过一段时间，被大洋洲的日光晒出了健康的黝黑，差不多的年纪，整个人看着就比他壮了许多。<br/>王俊凯不急不慢地向他逼近，胯下那部分也随着轻微晃动起来，绕是王源再刻意回避，目光仍是不由自主地落在那上面。<br/>“喜欢吗？”王俊凯注意到他在偷看。<br/>王源汗潮的眼睛发着懵地对上那根尺寸恐怖狰狞的性器，咽了咽口水。<br/>王俊凯没等到回答就又追问：“大吗？”<br/>王源仍是不说话。这性器官不只是异于常人的大，形状也长得标准，器身粗长笔直，表面青筋凝结，龟头饱满乌亮，颜色更深，下面两只涨圆的囊袋伏在小腹茂密森黑的耻毛里。<br/>像所有西方神的雕塑呈现的那样，是象征性张力的利剑，是男性之美。<br/>当王源回过心神，王俊凯直接站到离他不到三公分的距离，王源惊愕之余，还有心比较少年蝶翼般的长睫毛每一根卷翘的弧度。<br/>王俊凯点了点他的鼻头，哀怨道：“宝贝儿，你要是把想到的，都说出来就好。”<br/>王源惊愕，满脸通红：“你......”<br/>料事如神有的时候真不是好事。<br/>王俊凯咧开嘴笑，虎牙闪烁：“难道......你这小色狼真的在想什么淫贱的事？”<br/>王源不再去看他眼睛里的色气，手虚虚地推了一把王俊凯胸口，不许他再坏心地揣度自己。<br/>王俊凯将男孩的手按在自己的胸口，他抓着人细细的腕子，仔仔细细去瞧他。王源不爱流汗，这会儿赤裸的上身是一层欧种人似的冷白皮，表面有露水般薄薄的水渍，整个人像笼屉里刚蒸好的面点。头发塌下来，盖住了眼睑，眼睛躲闪。柔软的指尖在他胸肌上每颤动一下，那脖子到耳朵就红上一分。<br/>王俊凯伸手就扒了王源的短裤，将男孩那根嫩红色的性器含在嘴里，舌头在冠沟处一刮，握住性器的根部，又将它往更深的地方塞。<br/>王源在空旷的浴室里“嗷”了声，余音缭绕。男人都受不了深喉的刺激，随着王俊凯细致的吮吸，海绵体充血发胀，很快硬了起来。<br/>“源源刚尿过尿吗？有点骚味......”王俊凯在起身之前，又在王源圆鼓鼓的肚脐上吻了一下。<br/>“滚......”王源这句狠话都没说完整，王俊凯张开嘴，伸出舌头，深肉色舌尖上有一抹晶亮，引人遐想。<br/>“像不像蔗糖浆？”王俊凯像邀功一样把那抹晶亮咽下去了，“还说不是勾引我？”<br/>王源这才明白那天王俊凯说自己勾引他是什么意思。<br/>这人怎么这样啊……<br/>看他舔个糖葫芦都能想歪。<br/>王俊凯见天知地知你知我知了，笑着撑住胯，埋头到了王源的胸脯。王源那两粒小小的乳头，像两朵招摇的娇花，乳晕比一般的男性大一些，王俊凯张嘴就含住了，将嘴里王源的前列腺液溽在上面。<br/>粗糙温热的舌苔裹挟着从不会被自己亵玩的部位，王源登时感到怪异而羞耻，低头看了眼拱在他胸口，正被他哺乳的王俊凯。少年咂巴着嘴，眯着眼享受这一刻，像一头邪恶又英俊的野兽。<br/>王源就要被他舔到高潮，性器从被他咬硬后，在腹肌处一直贴着。王俊凯一边用手帮他揉搓铃口，一边牙齿还不放过他的乳尖。<br/>“好喜欢宝贝这里哦……要是能出奶就好了。”<br/>王源将头虚靠在他肩膀上，闻着王俊凯淡淡的汗味：“你在说什么鬼话啊……”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>